Xenoblade Chronicles: Rewind
by SPRGMR27
Summary: As many SI go, person gets drop in while knowing everything about the world around them, but if that weren't the case? Neetz knows this as she somehow winds up into a videogame she knows nothing about. Now without any clue on how to return home, she joins Shulk and his quest. As new mysteries arise and with unknown quests ahead, this is one journey that's worth a rewind.
1. Chapter 1 Where The Flux am I?

**A few things to note before you read:**

**Truth be told, I haven't seen much of Xenoblade Chronicles so I have no idea about what's the main plot of the storyline. Don't worry though; as I will be watching a play through as I write this fanfiction so I will know what's going on as I write.**

** The reason for keeping this a bit blind as I write because I've seen so many SI that knew all about the game, but I wanted to do something knew. **

**So how about placing somebody that has no idea what the world is and have them go through the main story mode?**

**Anyway, let's get going onto the story.**

Chapter 1: Where The Flux am I?

Oh how I love hanging out in the park. The cool breeze, the sun keeping you at the right temperature and how life couldn't be any better. That's where I was after another day in school, resting out in the park minding my own business. I was wearing my iconic thin black jacket with the hoodie down and underneath it was my purple shirt. My boot-cut jeans reached just at my heels with my dark blue and white shoes along with white socks underneath. With the wind going through my hair, I thought nothing of anything and closed my eyes, going into my mind and wandering in my thoughts. My mind kept me occupied as I forget the world around me and I do think I should have been paying attention, because the next thing I knew my eyes opened up to a night sky not in the park I was in.

"What the-?" I asked getting up from the grass field I was on, "When did I get here?"

My shoulder-length dark brown-almost black hair blew in the nighttime breeze as my slightly dark green eyes scanned the field around me, as I knew for a fact I wasn't on Earth anymore. The world around me wasn't one that I recognized right away, but the beauty of nature took my breathe away. I was focusing on my surrounding so much that I didn't even see something on the ground, which I did in fact trip on.

"Yikes! Ow~! What did I just trip on-?!"

I looked down to where my feet were and my eyes widen seeing what looked to be some kind of small bracelet. It wasn't too big or small for me, but just right for me and I decided to keep it on my right wrist for the time being. The bracelet was a dark blue color like my shoes, but it had golden and white carving in a unique pattern. Just as I released my hand from the bracelet, I held what sounded to be noises of faint screams and mechanical noises. Turning towards the direction, I didn't know if I should have run that way, but I needed to get to cover, which wasn't anywhere in the field. Taking a deep breathe, I began to run to find someplace to hide.

As I ran, I noticed how different this place was from Earth and by this; I deduced that I wasn't on Earth anymore but someplace else. I passed by many creatures as more of the objects fell from the sky; my only concern was getting to cover. My eyes looked up and saw a town begin attacked by robotic beings. I froze in my tracks, seeing the robotic beings going after people and… eating them?!

"What in the world's going on here?!" I asked looking at the scene before noticing a glow on the bracelet I wore, "Oh now what?!"

Looking down, I saw a weird symbol upon my bracelet. Before I knew it, a blade appeared in my right hand, looking a bit familiar to me, though I couldn't tell why. It looked like my bracelet in terms of colors, but it was very weird and unique in its old right. It didn't look like it had a blade of its own, but it looked blunt enough with the blunt end being longer and shorter than by the grip, which had weird multi-layered glass in a shape of a diamond. Nothing was glowing, but the next thing I knew I heard footsteps and voices coming from behind me.

"Look Shulk, somebody's by the entrance!" A female voice said behind me.

The trio came from behind my but before they could ask anything we heard another scream and saw somebody else being eaten alive by another one of the robotic creatures.

"They're eating people!" The fair-haired boy exclaimed as the four of us saw it dragging off the body.

"It's horrible," The female replied before she noticed how nervous and terrified I was, "Hey are you alright?"

"Well… besides the facts there are robotic creatures about eating people and waking up here…" I said wandering off in my thoughts a bit, "I think… I-I'm mostly ok… I'm not hurt after all."

"That's good; Mechon usually attack all Homs in the area."

"To be fair, I did wake in a field not too far from here…"

Homs? Mechon? I've never heard those words used before… except for Homs… but from where?

"Say, I've never seen a Hom like you wearing those clothes before," the other young man said looking at me, "Where do you come from anywhere?"

"I think now's not the time for questions… Because those… Mechons don't look so friendly…"

"Is Dunban ok?" The blonde one asked looking towards a house with an open door.

"Fiora! Go check up on him!" The other man said to the girl behind them.

"Ok!"

The girl ran off just as one of the Mechons came towards us.

"Heads up Reyn!" The blonde guy said before looking over at me, "Can you fight?"

"I… think so… Though I've never actually fought a real battle before…" I replied, looking at my blade, "But I guess there's a first for everything; I'll just keep in the back."

"I'm Shulk by the way and he's Reyn. You?"

"I… You may call me Neetz."

"Well then Neetz, if this thing wants a fight," Reyn said stretching his right arm, "Then let's give it one."

Taking a deep breathe, I said both guys get their weapons and charge at the creature. I stayed mostly in the back, sometimes helping them up as they took it out. It was when Reyn struck it from the bottom did it collapse in a heap. Both of them were panting as I can from behind them, my weapon fading away into my bracelet… Weird technology.

"See? Didn't stand a chance," Reyn said laughing a bit.

"That seemed way too easy," I said looking at them, "Um… Are these creatures that easily defeated?"

"It's not Neetz. We've disabled it, but only for now. It'll reactivate soon!"

"I knew there had to be a catch to these things…"

"You're talking like you've never seen one in your life," Reyn said looking at me, "Where do you come from exactly that doesn't know about Mechons?"

"That's… a long story…"

Just then Shulk looked towards the house before we all saw Fiora running to us.

"Where's Dunban?" Shulk asked her.

"He's gone! I can't find him anywhere," She replied before looking at me, "Is she alright? She looks nervous."

"Just a bit shaken from battle," Shulk replied, "Her first time actually fighting."

"What?" Reyn asked her, "He ain't fit to face those things!"

"Reyn, let's get to the lab," Shulk said to him.

"The lab? Of course! The Monado's there!"

"Exactly. The Monado can take out Mechon."

The two boys quickly headed off to the lab as Fiora and I just watched them go for a few feet before Fiora went after them. Were they seriously going to go in with those crazy machines? I was frozen for a few seconds as they ran off and only until I just barely saw them did I have to make one choice I'd never forget. As I thought that staying alone wasn't going to help me survive, I ran after them.

**~Xenoblade Chronicles: Rewind~**

I somehow got lost inside the market area – or at least I think I was in that area dodging Mechons left and right. Whenever one of those Mechons showed up, I managed to dodge and at least escape unharmed. Though I wanted to rescue other people, there wasn't anybody left as I continued to find myself lost. One way or another, I stopped inside a small area after escaping to here something crashing down far away. I flinched hearing it before I looked around, trying to figure out what I should do. I could go find Shulk and his friends… but then again I'm lost…

_Just then my eyes widen as everything around me changed, showing me a bridge and a fight between two machines… One with a face… the other with… Fiora?! _

As soon as it came it left, sending many questions to my head: What was that? Who was that robot fighting Fiora? What was she doing? Where were the others? Before I even ask question pains shot up from the bracelet on my wrist, sending my world plunging into darkness.

**~Xenoblade Chronicles: Rewind~**

I awoke feeling a killer headache and on a bed… Wait what?! Wanting to awake fully, I tried to force my body to do so, but to know avail. Mentally sighing, I had to let my body do its thing and not long after did I wake up, only to see a man looking over me.

"I see you're awake now," He said as I blinked a few times, "You know, you worried Shulk and Reyn a lot…"

"…And you… are?" I asked sitting up before holding my head, "Ow… this headache…"

"Hey, rest easy now; you're luck that you're even alive. If Shulk didn't find you when he did, you would have been a goner."

"Shulk… Shulk! I-Is he alright?!" I asked, "I-I mean… Are Reyn and Fiora alright as well…?"

"Reyn and Shulk are fine… but Fiora…" He said before wandering off, "…She's gone…"

"W-What?!"

"Don't cry about it; Shulk's already taking it hard…"

"Oh, I see… Say are you… the Dunban guy Shulk was talking about?"

"Yes, I am… And if I'm correct you're not from around here…"

"Yeah… you could say that… But where are the boys?"

"They're going off to chase after the Mechon that killed Fiora."

"…Really?!" I asked before sighing, feeling my headache getting slightly worse after getting better, "Argh~! I'll never understand boys…"

"And I don't think I'll ever understand women…"

"Yeah, I'm not surprised Dunban… Wait are the boys going alone by themselves?"

"They are."

"D-Don't you think it's dangerous for them to go after that thing? I-I mean you know… Are you really letting them go off alone?"

"Listen Neetz, Shulk and Reyn can take care of themselves. Besides I couldn't stop them, even if I could."

"…This is _why_ boys shouldn't go alone Dunban… Say, where are the boys?"

"Oh, they're going to head out right about now; let me guess… You're going to go after them?"

"Well… I can't just stay here; I… like to travel a lot and why not tag along with them for awhile… Besides I am on a journey of my own."

"And what's that?"

"It's… something personal, but I can tell you that where I come from, it's different than Colony 9."

"Well then, you better get going or you'll be left behind, though keep an eye on your headache."

"Really? Thanks Dunban!"

Getting up, I ran down the stairs and out the door, just as both boys turned around towards the exit. Bolting out the door, I knew that something about the boys drawn me towards them.

"Shulk! Reyn!" I called out, "Hey wait up!"

"N-Neetz! What are you doing here?!" Shulk exclaimed seeing me, "Aren't you suppose to be resting?!"

"Dunban allowed me to come with you two boys. After all if anybody's going to be making sure you two aren't getting into trouble it should be me."

"But Neetz-!"

"No buts Shulk! Even if you both don't like it I'm coming as well!"

"…Alright, but just don't get yourself into trouble."

"Sure thing Shulk!"

Smiling, the three of us headed off to new lands. Despite my limited knowledge of this world, they were my best bet that if it was a game, they had to be the main storyline… and they might return me home. If not though… Why not get along with some people if I'm stuck here for a long time… I'll blend in quicker, but I do hope I'll return home soon…


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Go! Tephra Cave!

**Thank you everybody who have read this so far. It really helps a lot as I'm tackling this huge project. Leaving reviews will really help me out, so if you could please leave a review once in awhile; it'll really help me out.**

**Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing last chapter. Yeah, I know I'm taking a huge project upon my hands, but I will see this one through! **

**Now onto the chapter!**

**Note: This Chapter is very long because if I had to split it into two parts, it wouldn't make any sense. I'll do my best to avoid this in the future though…**

Chapter 2: Time To Go! Tephra Cave!

As the three of us were heading towards the ruins, Shulk was helpful enough to inform me about what he knew about the world. It was pretty nice and gave me some information about this place that I would need to know. As I guessed they asked me questions on where I was from, but I decided to avoid the question; after all who would believe I was from another world and suddenly dropped down into this one without any warning or prior knowledge?

It wasn't very long once we stepped into the ruins and the place really took the breath away from me. I'm not sure why, but I was always one to fall in love with anything regarding nature… including my strange fondness of rocks… Regardless during the way there, Shulk and Reyn finished up quests got new ones and even helped me get myself used to battle… After getting a weapon of course. I still hadn't showed the weird bracelet of mine yet and since Shulk had the Monado upon his back, he was kind enough to lend me his Junk Sword until I found a weapon that I could use on my own. Maybe if I can somehow control the weapon from my bracelet and use its powers, then I could return Shulk the favor. Too busy in the thoughts and distracted by nature, I didn't notice the two had stopped by a door with a green marking onto it… until I almost bumped into Shulk. Luckily I stopped just as Shulk turned to me as I stopped.

"Neetz, are you ready?" He asked looking at me.

"Huh-?! Oh right, I am," I replied, "I… kind of got lost in the beauty of this place… Where I come from we don't… usually have these kinds of stuff…"

"Well, can't waste anymore time now," Reyn said us, "Let's get going."

"Right!" I replied smiling.

The three of us walked passed a caved in-route but then Shulk stopped seeing… just a lamp?

"An ether lamp…" Shulk said aloud.

Reyn walked a bit closer to inspect it as I went over to them, as I was still lagging a bit behind.

"Don't traders use these things as guideposts?" Reyn asked.

"Yeah. We can follow them to the Bionis' knee."

"Ok. But if armed traders need guideposts, it must be pretty dangerous here."

"But… aren't guideposts supposed to lead a safe route for traders?" I asked them both.

"Only one way to find out," Reyn replied looking over at me, "Let's keep our wits about us."

"Defiantly," Shulk said nodding, "Neetz, stay close."

"Alright," I replied.

**~Xenoblade Chronicles: Rewind~**

Let's see what kinds of things we did up to find about four soldiers lying on the ground… We killed many monsters to get quest items, which for some reason was harder than it was suppose to be according to Shulk. Mining crystals and somehow I was getting the best crystals, which Reyn got jealous of me because of that… And now we found dead trader bodies from Colony 6. I watched as Reyn and Shulk returned the bodies to the B Bionis by placing them into a pool glowing a teal blue. Shulk noticed how uncomfortable I was seeing the bodies, as they were gross, so he told me it would be fine… That we'd get through this together and I could return to my family… If only he knew…

"That was way harder than I thought it'd be," Reyn said in between breaths, "I'm just about ready to collapse."

"Then you should train harder," I said jokingly walking over to the boys.

"And you should too you know!"

"Oh come, I was just joking around Reyn… Can't a girl have some fun too?"

"Let's take a rest you two," Shulk said turning to us, "If the monsters in here really killed all these traders, we need to be at our best. I'm wide awake, so I'll take first watch. Neetz, get some sleep as well; you're not use to fighting, so it's probably drained out your energy as well along with that headache of yours."

"Thanks, man," Reyn replied, "The nap'll d me good."

"Sure thing Shulk," I replied remembering my headache, as it came back again, "I'll need it…"

We gathered up some wood and started a fire, but I soon got myself comfortable and fell asleep nearby the fire.

"…_You're a survivor from the Monado expedition team that went out fourteen years ago…" Reyn's voice said in my head… "There was a blizzard or something and your mom and dad died…"_

_The dream state I was in had me… watching something like a cut scene as the two of them were talking, but I was only seeing a part of it. I was sleeping by the fire and they were by me as I slept, but I guess Reyn couldn't fall asleep… But the thing he was talking about… was it about Shulk?_

_The scene changed as I found myself standing in the small campsite, all along but with Shulk's… Monado lying in the ground… Looking at myself, I seemed normal until I noticed that the bracelet was missing from my wrist…_

"_A curious one you are… to find yourself in this world…" a soft, male voice said echoing in the area, "Yet you do not fear it…"_

"_Um… W-Who's there?!" I asked aloud…_

"_You hold the key… The key to their survival and your return home… But if you're forced to choose only one… Which one would you want…?"_

"_The key… their survival and my return home…? Just- What are you talking about…?!"_

"_Just help the Monado… It'll explain everything in due time…"_

"…_Neetz! Neetz!"_

_My eyes widen hearing Shulk calling out to my name._

"_S-Shulk?! Shulk!"_

"_Neetz!"_

**~Xenoblade Chronicles: Rewind~**

My eyes shot open just as I heard hissing around me. Grabbing the Junk Sword as I got up, I found me with Shulk and Reyn surrounded by the spider-like creatures, sending chills up my spine.

"W-What are these thing d-doing here?!" I asked before they charged right at us.

Separating, Reyn got most of the creature's attention, but a few of them were focused on Shulk and I. As we were fighting them off from the back, I had to keep myself watching out for the spiders coming after me. I only swung my sword when needed as Reyn with Shulk's help took out the rest of the monsters. Once all the creepy monsters were gone, all of us looked at one another as we placed our weapons away.

"I'm sorry Reyn," Shulk said before looking over at me, "Are you alright Neetz?"

"Shaken… but fine…" I replied.

"Don't worry about it Shulk," Reyn replied, "It looked like you were having a nightmare!"

"Really?" Shulk asked folding his arms and he began to think.

While he was thinking, both Reyn and I noticed how… distant he was when I called out his name…

"The True Monado?" Shulk asked aloud, not noting how confused we were, "Was I dreaming?"

"Shulk? Hello~?!" I asked waving my hand in front of his face, "Are you listening to us?!"

"What's with you?" Reyn asked, "We better get a move on."

As Reyn led the way, I looked into Shulk's eyes, just trying to see what was wrong with him. I knew that my dream was weird… but I couldn't think about it just yet, as with killer monsters daydreaming wouldn't be an option. Grabbing his arm, I noticed how he didn't even flinch, but I sighed and started to drag Shulk along.

"Let's get going Shulk before Reyn gets worked up," I said aloud.

I only took a few steps before I heard Shulk clear his throat.

"Now look who finally decided to wandering inside his head," I said stopping and releasing my grip, "S-Sorry but I didn't want you to lag behind…"

"No, it's fine," Shulk replied before we both saw Reyn going off still, "Let's get going then."

"Lead the way Shulk!"

Both of us headed off, but when we finally got to where Reyn was, my eyes widen to see what looked to be egg sacks with armor inside of it.

"What on Bionis are those?" Reyn asked looking at them.

"No kidding Reyn," I replied before looking at Shulk, "Got any ideas Shulk?"

"Monsters' egg sac… I think," Shulk replied as the three us went a bit closer to them, but Reyn went the furthest, "But it looks like there are Mechon parts insides as well."

"So… what can of monsters are these?" I asked Shulk, not wanting to get closer to them.

"Probably some type of Arachno…"

Just then Shulk's eyes widen and a flash a light blinded me for a second.

**~Xenoblade Chronicles: Rewind~**

_My eyes opened to see everything all black and white… Webs came forth and grabbed both Reyn and Shulk before pulling them up towards the ceiling. The next scene changed to them surrounded by Arachno and then… their bodies were lying dead…_

**~Xenoblade Chronicles: Rewind~**

The vision soon left as it came before I saw Shulk turned towards Reyn.

"Reyn! Neetz! Get back!" Shulk yelled.

"What was that?" I asked myself quietly before I instinctively moved backwards and dodged webs coming down form the ceiling, "AH~!"

My eyes darted up as I heard more sticky webs then shoot down and wrapped around both Reyn and Shulk.

"Reyn! Shulk!" I yelled as I got up shaking in fear.

Before I could run to them, the webs were pulled up into the ceiling, leaving me all alone with the eggs as I heard footsteps and yelling faintly.

"What just… Did I… just see the future?" I asked, "…Get it together Neetz! The boys need your help… even if you do hate spiders…"

I looked towards the exit before seeing the egg sacs move a bit more. Maybe I should get out of here as quietly and quickly as I could. To my relief, I was able to get out of there without making much noise before running off to find the boys. It didn't take long to see their shadows, running atop a second floor away from the monsters.

"Shulk! Reyn! I need to hurry and get to them fast!" I said looking down at the lake before seeing vines in the distant, "If I can climb up… I should be able to get over to the boys."

The only way logical was to run across the lake and dodge the enemies. I really had no choice but to do so and I did. Managing to get through safety, I saw vines and as it reached over to the upper level. This was my only way up to the boys and fearing for their safely, I started to climb up.

**~Xenoblade Chronicles: Rewind~**

"Neetz!" Reyn's voice called out to me as I ran holding the Junk Sword.

"Shulk! Reyn!" I yelled as I looked left and right hoping to catch a glimpse of them.

Panting, I kept running until I entered a spiral cavern and stopped, seeing the two in the middle of the swarm.

"Guys!" I yelled.

"There's too many of them!" Reyn yelled out, "We kill one, and ten more pop up!"

"Hold on!"

Just then more of them started to shoot webs and chase after the boys after from me, causing them to run away. The room was the one I saw in my vision… Oh no!

"Shulk! Reyn! Don't run that way!" I yelled chasing after them, "Guys!"

"Neetz!" Shulk exclaimed stopping with Reyn and turning around to see me.

Just as I stopped, my eyes widen seeing what looked to be the queen of the Arachno crawling down behind them and the vision matched up perfectly with this one. If this was truly a vision, I needed to do something to save them! The queen or leader finally landed down and when the boys turned around, it roared aloud before lunging to attack them. Fear and panic swept through my body and the grip on my sword tighten, not noticing that my bracelet was glowing and changed the Junk Sword to the first weapon I had.

_If only I had come here sooner!_

Just then I heard buzzing from my sword and when I looked down, a symbol appeared in the diamond: an hourglass with a thunderbolt going through it. The glass now became a brown color before the hourglass's thunderbolt began to glow a gold color.

"What's… What is-?!" I asked aloud before getting cut off.

Everything around me began to fade away into tiny particles as my headache grew worse. I saw the vision again and all that appeared in my mind way if I was just there faster… I could save them… Shulk would have reacted too late and Reyn was defenseless… I needed to stop time to save them! My eyes opened up as the particles began to reform, but while everything was being placed back together, I noticed that another version of me was there… When I had just stopped running as the leader of the Arachno was coming down. Gripping my sword, I had to charge at the creature while it was still climbing down, before it got to Shulk and Reyn. As I ran, the blunt edge of the sword suddenly had a blade form at the ends, but it was purple laser-like extension. Time was slowly returned as I just fazed through Shulk and Reyn as the creature landed down.

"No… leave them alone!" I yelled raising my sword up as it lunged at them.

Suddenly everything returned to normal speed as my blade sent the leader crying out in pain, cringing back in pain, I panted heavily before I turned to look back at Shulk and Reyn, both in shock as I noticed that the other version of me had faded away.

"What just… What did you just do?!" Reyn asked looking at me.

"What's that weapon you're holding?!" Shulk asked seeing the blade I was holding as I stood up.

"I… don't know…" I replied as I saw the brown glow of the diamond fade away, turning to a purple glow to match the extension of the blade, "This… is the first time I've actually used it…"

"…Well that's something-! Neetz!" Shulk yelled as his Monado activated and turned a yellow-golden color and used it to form a shield around the three of us, much to our surprise.

"What just happened now?!" I asked turning around to see Shulk watching as the Monado returned to its original blue color.

"The power of the Monado?!" Shulk asked eyes widen looking at the blade.

Both Shulk and I didn't see the leader coming back to attack us, but Reyn luckily noticed this and blocked the attack, along with the shield Shulk made. He quickly sent it back with a strong force.

"Glad two of us figured out what these things were going to do," Reyn said looking back at us, "Let's go you two."

"Right!" Shulk replied activating the Monado.

"Got your back boys!" I replied with my blade ready to strike, "I'll try my best!"

The leader roared at us and the three us started to attack after the shields faded away. As many more Arachnos came from all around, Shulk and Reyn focused on the leader as I took out the small ones while making sure no more attacks weren't predicted by Shulk. The blade I had was surprising working well and I felt like wielding this was natural to me…. Despite myself never actually hold any kind of sword on Earth before. It felt all-too normal and it sent chills up my spine as I fought. Shulk was casting the shield on us whenever he had a vision or the leader tried to attack us.

"Neetz! Let's get ready for a chain attack!" Shulk yelled back at me as I saw a swarm of the creatures running my way.

"A Chain Attack?!" I asked a bit confused before seeing them getting closer, "Argh! Spiral Strike!"

Grabbing my blade in one hand, I quickly twirled around and the force of my attack killed most of them before I stopped. It felt like… it looked like an Art… Did I learn an Art…? Those special moves that Reyn and Shulk used…? I shook my head, not wanting to think deeply about it as I ran over to form a triangle around the leader.

"Ok, ready Shulk!" I yelled with my blade out ready to attack.

"Right, time for a chain attack!" Shulk yelled.

Shulk swung the Monado at the leader, inflicting Break as Reyn was the next to go, using topple. Reyn motioned for me to attack and I had a good idea on what I needed to do… and it would work as I had more enemies around me.

"Let spins the tides to our favor!" I said activating my Spiral Strike.

I spun around quickly and then stopped soundly before landing down. I quickly swung my blade that sent it reeling in pain.

"Shulk, now's your chance!"

The Chain Attack succeeded and as soon as the leader had fallen, the other Arachnos fled the scene, leaving us to chance our breaths. As the boys withdrew their weapons, I looked at mine, which was still activated.

"Looks like the Monado works on more than just Mechon," Reyn said as the three of us faced each other, "I gotta say that was pretty awesome! And don't forget that wrap thing you did Neetz! That was still pretty awesome!"

"Right… thanks Reyn," I replied with my free hand scratching the base of my head and neck.

"Reyn... Neetz… I think I realized something," Shulk said looking at us.

"And what's that Shulk?" I asked lowering my hand.

"The future I see… It isn't set. I think it's more like a warning."

"A warning?" Reyn asked.

"Yeah… A warning about what would happen. What will happen if I don't do anything or if I can't do anything. So I can use this power to change the future. And that's exactly what I intend to do…"

"Well if that's the case…" I said with my free hand resting now on my hip, "I think other people would like that too… maybe even your friends back in Colony 9…"

"Yeah… Say Neetz, about that thing you did earlier with that weapon of yours… Can I see it?" Shulk asked looking at me.

"Um… Sure thing-!"

I held up my hand holding the blade, but to my surprise the blade had returned to the normal Junk Sword. Confused, I swung the blade a bit, but nothing react and my headache felt the same dulling pain as it was before…

"Huh? Did it just disappear?!" Reyn asked surprised as I was.

"I… not sure myself," I replied as I placed my sword back into its sheath, "But even still… That was weird how time seemed to vanish for a few second…"

"What do you mean?" Shulk asked.

"I… really don't know how to even begin…" I began trying to figure out how to even begin to explain this to them… as it wasn't clear to me at all, "I can say it was that when I saw you both about to be killed by the huge leader… everything around me vanished into tiny particles as my headache grew worse. Then as I was thinking about how I could change it… and when everything was returning to what it was originally… but it wasn't the same; it looked like there were two of me and I had gone back into time. I… then ran 'through' you two and struck the huge Arachno… as crazy that sounds its true…"

"So wait… if that were so, then why was it that the Junk Sword changed into the sword you used to fight the Arachno off?"

"I… not sure… but I do have a feeling this bracelet of mine might hold the key to this puzzle…"

I lowered my jacket sleeve to show them and as I predicted, Shulk was immediately fascinated by it.

"What kind of bracelet if this?" He asked as he grabbed my arm to see it better, "It's nothing like I've seen before! Did you get this where you came from?"

"…Um… Funny thing is I kind of found it on the ground and decided to hang onto it… but yeah I did find it where I can from…"

Having to lie to Shulk wasn't easy, but then again the smell of dead creatures wasn't something I'd get accustomed to either.

"Say Shulk, how about let's get out of this cave? I… think it would be safer than inside here considering the creatures in here. Plus I kind of need some fresh air."

"Yeah, you're right," Shulk replied, "Alright then, let's get going to the Bionis' knee."


	3. Chapter 3: The Bionis' Kneecap

**And here's the next Chapter everybody! I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed and I have a special announcement: I have a Beta Reader who's going to help me out and it's TrueSapphire! So now you'll see some major… grammatical/spelling changes in the story for now on.. Ok, other than that, let's get it started!**

Chapter 3: The Bionis' Kneecap

As much as I wanted to get out of the spider-I mean Arachno cave area–and they're both the same thing anyways, yet they're called different things. But then again...they aren't the same as we don't have huge, crazy human-killing spiders back on Earth except for movie magic. Shulk and Reyn took care of more quests and things like that, which if we were going to do everything, I might get bored pretty easily unless I fight with them. The new Art I unlocked–I now dubbed Spiral Strike-really came in handy for the boys when things got tight. Even though we have more run-ins with the Arachnos, I managed to get used to fighting giant spiders.

What seemed to be forever was finally over, and the three of us started to head towards the exit, and of course, passed through the Arachno Queen's Nest–thank one of the soldiers for that information. Once we were walking towards the exit path, I stopped and thought about the weird time-warp I experienced. I couldn't explain it, but it felt natural, yet unnatural for me. If I was getting used to this world already, would I still be the same when I got back home or would I have to adapt to living here instead? But what if...I had to tell the boys or anybody else the truth? Would they accept me or abandon me?

"Neetz!" Shulk called out, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Come on!"

I turned to see the exit and ran after the boys with a smile.

Ok... Can I just start praising how insane, yet beautiful the Bionis really was? At first, I questioned why they called the area they were going to the Bionis' kneecap...but I never expected that this world actually lived ON a stoned historical being with life springing forth from it. Even though Shulk did clarify that this was true, seeing it in person was another story; it was so huge! I almost fell to the grassy floor when I looked up! Life was around, just like the fields at home. Then I recalled how we're on the knee of the huge Bionis... Please don't tell me... Great, now I have to deal with fearing the fall and heights again.

"Wow..." Shulk awed as he looked up and his voice wandered off. Well, good luck talking to Shulk because my voice's been taken away by this place!

"No matter how many times I see this, I never get used to it," Reyn smiled at the Bionis. The boys turned around to not only look at the other massive stoned titan, but also to help me up to my feet. "Neetz, you need to stand up, you know." Reyn helped pull me up along with Shulk.

"Is this...your first time seeing this?" Shulk asked me, and I nodded. "Well, that explains it. How's it like to see this in person?"

"It's...amazing," I responded, looking out to the other huge mechanical titan. "To really think I've lived in a small part of a huge...place. I never imagined what it'll really be like to see it in person. It's AMAZING!" I yelled aloud, smiling before looking at both boys, only focusing on the other stone titan.

"On the other side of those clouds..." Shulk started off.

"Yep," Reyn finished up. "It's our enemy... Mechonis."

"Mechonis..." I mumbled to myself, casting my gaze down.

"Our enemy..." Shulk growled quietly with a bit of anger as he curled his hands into fists.

We just stood there for a while, taking it all in as I stood looking away from where the Mechonis came from. I didn't like it and yet...it made no sense as to why they needed to feed on living people to survive.

"If we just came up the Bionis' shin..." Reyn thought aloud, causing me to turn to the boys.

"Then this must be its kneecap, right?" Shulk finished, turning around.

"Yup. Which means Colony 6 is up ahead!" The three of us now looked towards the upper part of the leg, which I deduced that it was where we headed; it made the most sense to me. Both boys gazed around, looking for a place to climb up when we saw one part of the wall with vines going up.

"Looks like we can climb up there," Shulk noted.

"Great! I love a good climb," Reyn said, chuckling a bit while punching his left hand with his right fist.

"As long as it's safe, I'll be fine," I added to them.

"Relax, it'll be fine," Reyn assured me as I turned to him with a frown.

"I swear, if anyone gets hurt from climbing, I'm blaming you, Reyn."

"Now, you two, let's get going," Shulk chuckled a bit.

As Reyn happily went off to climb, I looked out towards the breathtaking view and sighed aloud. This beautiful world wasn't like what we had on home in terms of Earth not being some huge frozen stone creature with life growing off of it and being attacked by robots who ate people. Despite those things, who really had me surprised, who even though they had technology, it still kept a medieval type of feel to it. The creatures here did remind me of the ones on Earth, but they seemed to be more exotic. I really suck at figuring out how to explain their differences like the Arachnos, which are just bigger spiders.

I kept remembering what Shulk had told me about this world, but then again, with my headache going on, I couldn't quite remember the whole entire lore/background about this place. If I could, I would ask him again...but I taken too much into the view. What I didn't expect was for Shulk to tap my shoulder, causing me to flinch.

"Ah! Shulk!" I yelped, turning to him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry Neetz! But I just couldn't help notice how you're...taking in a lot of the Bionis, here including," Shulk said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Is it slowing down your progress? If so, I can wait until things calm down to check these places out."

Shulk shook his head. "No no, it's fine. I can understand it for being outside here for the first time. Though for you... You've acted like you've never seen the world outside before."

"Um..." I gulped. "It's just that... I was thinking about what you said about this place...but my headache's getting in the way."

"About the battle between the Bionis and Mechonis?"

"Yeah... It's just... I never really expected it to truly be like this... These two titans fought one another...until struck with fatal blows, and are now ceased to be moving. It sounds like just some myth, to be honest," I explained, looking out towards the Mechonis. "This... This is truly unlike my home..."

"Say, you never did mention where you're home is. I know you're not from Colony 9 or 6; your clothes give that away. I'm just wondering though, where are you exactly from?"

My eyes widened, looking away from him. I couldn't tell anybody about where I was from... I couldn't. We've barely known each other for very long, or at least two or three days. The day was getting towards the evening and darkness will cover us all up soon. Even if I could bring myself to tell them, I don't think I'd ever be able to speak to them ever again.

"I... Well... Maybe I can explain it to you and Reyn later," I replied, turning to him. "I...don't think now's the best time... And if I did tell you, I'd have to do the same for Reyn as well... Though he is already climbing up towards Colony 6..."

"Alright then, but you'll tell us soon, alright?" Shulk asked me.

"Yeah..."

"Oi, you two!" Reyn yelled from up above the wall. "Are you two going to get up here or not?!"

"We're coming!" I yelled, smiling before looking over to Shulk, "Race ya there!"

I quickly ran off, laughing to myself as Shulk yelled and chased after me. Running around freely was something I loved to do, except for when people were watching me back on Earth. Here was a different story, as I wouldn't have strangers looking at me for a while, and the boys didn't seem to mind it. Reaching the vines, I quickly grabbed onto it and started climbing up. Once I reached the top, I ran over to where Reyn was, but I had to stop soon, so I jumped and landed on the grass laughing some more.

"Oh, how I love having no restrictions on what I can do!" I laughed before getting up, seeing that Shulk had just climbed up here. "I win, Shulk!"

"Right... Taking off before the race even begun," Shulk panted, catching his breath.

"Come on, Shulk! Can't handle a bit of fun? Or as Reyn said, you don't have any fun because of being a bookworm?" I just laughed aloud as Reyn made up some excuse. Just because I wasn't talking I overheard everything the boys were talking about. My stomach grumbled, wanting a snack, and I got a snack from Shulk as we continued our way towards Colony 6. The boys found some more enemies to fight, including bunnies with dark colored tails called Arm Bunnits–which was funny since we were on the leg–and gathered up more spoils. We continued our way towards Colony 6 and entered a canyon. Curiously, I was staring to wonder just how long it would take us to get there because sleeping outside without anything to keep myself warm and comfortable would be pretty hard to do.

"Hey, Shulk... Are we going to rest for the night soon?" I asked, letting out a yawn and covering my mouth with my hand. "It's getting late, and I'm tired..."

"Are you tired already, Neetz?" Shulk asked before smiling a bit. "Well, we do have to go through Gaur Plains though, so you do have a point."

"Please, Shulk! I'm not used to be out this late..."

"Alright, we'll stop inside the canyon for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll go off into Gaur Plains..."

"Yes!"

To my relief, inside the canyon, we found a group of Homs travelers, and they had everything for camping for the night. After striking some deals with them, they allowed us to spent the night borrowing their stuff–though Shulk had to pay more for that, plus the equipment for the three of us. I was so happy that I wouldn't just be sleeping out in the cold for the night. We all ate dinner and by the time I was lying down, the fire was slowly going out and almost everybody was asleep except for Shulk that is. My eyes were looking at the night sky and I couldn't help but be taken away by the twinkling stars in the sky. There were only a few times that I've seen the starry night sky without it being obscured by urban civilization back on Earth. But here...it was just like those times, but better! The only thing making it a bit worse was the canyon walls, but the stars twinkled at night, and all I could think about were my parents.

"Mom... Dad... Everyone..." I whispered to myself softly. "Please tell me you're all right back on Earth. I...just wish I could tell you that I'm fine, and I got new friends upon this brand new world...or rather, they're living on a stone titan-creature called Bionis. It…takes my breath away at how in the cave, it had shimmering crystals, a lake with ever-so clear water, and the fruitful living people and creatures here. I am putting myself in danger fighting robots that eat people called Mechons, but I'm now traveling with two new friends, Shulk and Reyn, to help them aid and maybe find my way back home. I...just hope that you'll be fine without me for some time...if times passes that is. So until the next night... Farewell, Earth...and farewell all that care for me. I'm going to be gone for some time...but let's hope it's not forever."

Closing my eyes, I began to drift off into sleep with the last thing I heard being the fire crackling.


	4. Chapter 4: Gaur Plains

**Here's Chapter 4 everyone and I really don't have much to say here besides saying thanks to TrueSapphire for helping me out. Now let's get this chapter going.**

Chapter 4: Gaur Plains

The next morning was when we headed off to Gaur Plains–after having a healthy breakfast of course! The boys bought themselves some new armor and even though Shulk wanted to get some for me, I noticed the lack of funds, so I told him I'd be fine for the time being. He didn't question it, and after parting ways with the travelers–though Shulk and Reyn got more quests to do–we began our way to Gaur Plains.

Entering the Gaur Plains of the Bionis' Leg, I expected it to be big as seeing how freaking big the Bionis, was and I wasn't disappointed at all. The vast amount of vegetation and stone cliffs made the area look incredible to me as the boys stopped.

"Shulk! Neetz! Look over there!" Reyn called us, turning and pointing over to something in the distance letting out smoke.

"Smoke?" Shulk noted.

"Maybe someone's got a fire going." Reyn grinned. "Hope they're cooking up something good!"

"I don't think it's a barbeque Reyn," I replied as I tried to get a better look at it. "The smoke doesn't look like one to me."

"Come on, let's take a look," Shulk asserted to the both of us.

We both nodded and we started to head into the plains. Seeing the creatures here took my breath away; if we had Leg Arduns and other creatures back on Earth...things might get out of control. Besides that, as we were hunting some of the creatures, we had stopped by a huge rock shooting out from the ground. Stopping there to heal up, I couldn't help myself being fascinated by the orange-mossy green rock. According to what Shulk said, the landmark was called 'Jabos Rest Rock Area.' It wasn't a clever name, but I didn't blame him for the name. Hunting more creatures, we found ourselves going towards the smoke after doing the quests that we could complete. Going closer to it, it looked like some kind of vehicle – probably either damaged or overheated.

"Someone's left a buggy out here," Reyn stated.

"That's strange," Shulk observed the buggy before folding his arms to think. "Who would just abandon a buggy in this place? And it's pretty new."

"Is it brand new?" I queried looking at him as he lowered his arms. "Because if so, then somebody clearly doesn't know how useful this might be."

"It's not brand new, Neetz, but it's in very good condition. You wouldn't just abandon it. So what did happen to the driver?"

"But how is it good condition Shulk? It's smoking!" I exclaimed.

"But it is, Neetz!"

"Fine..."

As the three of us looked at the buggy, trying to think of what could have happen, Shulk extended his arm out so he could touch it. I didn't really think much of it and Reyn wasn't paying attention, but when he did, my headache slightly got worse. I winced in pain for a split second before it went away. Thinking nothing much of it, I turned to look at Shulk, who now had panic in his eyes.

"Shulk? Shulk, what's wrong?!" I asked him.

"There's a boy! He's being attacked by monster!" Shulk exclaimed, looking at both of us.

"You saw it happening? Where?" Reyn asked in a hurry.

"I don't know! But it was near some water."

"Near water... But what made you have a vision all of sudden?"

"Maybe it was triggered by touching the buggy."

"Well, why are we just standing here then?" I asked, getting their attention. "Let's search everywhere where there is water. We're bound to find him eventually if we get going now."

"Ok."

After wandering around for something, or simply running away from huge creatures wanting to kill us, we found ourselves getting closer to a waterfall. Not wanting to waste any time, we ran over there and soon stopped to look for the boy.

"Shulk! Neetz! Over there!" Reyn yelled pointing over to our right.

We saw the boy on the ground, frozen in fear as the Leg Arduns roared at him. Hearing him scream, I couldn't help myself to think that his voice was a bit weird...but then I'm weird as I'm not from here, so I wasn't going to judge him. Both boys ran up in front of the boys as I can up from behind to help the kid up.

"Are you alright?" I asked the young boy.

"Who are you?" the boy quaked.

"Neetz! Get the boy outta here and to safely!" Reyn ordered, looking back at us. "Leave these guys to us."

"Ok then, just be careful!" I understood, looking at the boy now standing up. "Come on, let's hurry!"

After the boys returned with the fight, the four of us returned to the buggy. Shulk went to fix the buggy, and since I was right, I could bug Shulk all about it later. I made sure the boy was unharmed as Reyn kept an eye out for anything else coming our way. It wasn't that long until he finished and finally stood up.

"Ok. It should work now," Shulk spoke, nodding to the boy.

"Great! You saved my skin!" the boy said, still a bit out of breath. "My buggy short-circuited, and then there were those monsters, and… Well, thanks!"

"I fixed the circuit, but it's out of ether. Change the cylinder and it'll be as good as new."

"I think its time for the introductions," Reyn presented, pointing to the respective person. "I'm Reyn. He's Shulk. She's Neetz."

"Please to meet you," Shulk smiled to the boy.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Oh… Hi! I'm Juju," Juju answered back, then looked down. It looked like he wanted to say something. "Um... Where are you three heading? If you got time, you should come back to our camp!"

"Your camp?" Shulk asked.

"Yeah. It's not far."

"How about it?" Reyn asked us.

"Let's take him up on the offer," Shulk asserted, looking at me and Reyn. "I'm surprised there's a Homs camp here, but they might have some information."

Reyn nodded. "I suppose."

Shulk turned back to Juju. "Juju, can you tell us how to get there?"

"Sure," Juju responded. "If you go back to the oasis, you should see a tall stone post. Head there first."

"Then what?" Reyn inquired.

"Reyn, let Juju finish giving us the instructions on how to get there," I chimed in to Reyn before looking back at Juju. "Continue."

"There's a small path in the woods next to the stone post. Just follow it down to our camp," Juju finished.

"Thanks! Now let's get going."

After some time, we finally arrived at what looked to be the Homs camp. Juju was in the buggy, and we arrived at nighttime no less, so it was a good idea that we did go to the camp. The camp wasn't much, and I could see that this camp wasn't one meant to be found. It struck me as odd as we followed Juju into the camp. Inside the open area of the camp were a young woman and an old man. When we entered the camp, the woman turned around and I couldn't help noted the interesting clothing designs of the female. What's with this place with some woman wearing revealing clothing?

"Juju," the woman crooned. She walked towards us as Juju stopped the buggy. "Where have you been?" Looking at Juju, I couldn't help noticing how depressed he looked as she stood over her. "Don't tell me you were..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the buggy and Juju a bit angrily. For whatever reason, as Juju said silent, I felt something of a brother-sister relationship between them. "I've told you a thousand times! We're not ready to leave the camp yet!"

"But I thought..." Juju trailed off.

"Juju!" she scolded him.

"Sorry… Sharla."

I couldn't help feel sorry for Juju, even though he did deserve to be punished. When Sharla bent down and placed her forehead against Juju's, I concluded that they had to be either siblings, or really close to one another. Smiling, she removed her forehead from his before turning to look at us...or rather Reyn and Shulk since I was the closest to the buggy.

"That gear..." Sharla observed Reyn's gear. "You must be survivors from the Defense Force!" She quickly ran up to Reyn and placed her left hand on Reyn's chest in a desperate manner. "Is Colony 6 ok? Did Gadolt make it?" Her face was a bit close to Reyn, who was surprised by this closeness.

"Hold on," Reyn began. "What're you talking about?"

"We've... We've come from Colony 9," Shulk averred.

I glanced over at Shulk, and then looked back at Sharla. She then turned to me and walked closer to me. A bit intimidated, I backed away from the buggy towards the boys.

"And where are you from?" Sharla inquired, looking straight into my eyes, "Because I know you're not from Colony 9 or 6."

I gulped hearing her strict, yet blunt tone of her voice. This wasn't the best time to state the question I wish to avoid currently, but I decided seeing there was a camp here, I could possible slide around the question with a blunt answer.

"She's with us," Shulk answered. "Her clothes were a gift to her; that's why she wears them."

"Th-these clothes are mementos from my family," I stammered out. "That's why I look different."

She just gave me a questionable look before looking at the boys. "Colony 9..." Sharla stated aloud.

"They saved me from some monsters," Juju interrupted. "This is Reyn, Shulk and Neetz."

"Oh..." Sharla sounded disappointed. "So you're not from Colony 6... Thank you for helping Juju," she smiled at us. "I'm his sister, Sharla."

"I told them they can rest here...with us."

She glanced back at Juju. "Did you now? Well, all right. I suppose it's only fair."

"Did something happen? To Colony 6?" Reyn asked curiously.

"Actually, we're heading there ourselves," Shulk stated.

"Colony 6 has been..." Sharla's voice trailed off until bitterness and sadness filled her voice, "our home! It's been occupied by the Mechon."

Her gaze went away from us, and I could see Juju looking down away from us a well. This was no ordinary camp; it was camp for refugees. Just what happened to that colony?! Both boys looked sadden as well, and I couldn't blame them.

They said only two colonies were left... Well, one right now. According to what I learned from Shulk, there were once ten colonies. The reason Colony 9 and 6 were still left was because the other eight destroyed colonies in the forgotten past were closer to Sword Valley, the Mechon, and, therefore, Mechonis. Colony 9 has survived longer than the others because of its one advantage: its great distance from Mechonis. Colony 9 was able to live peacefully despite the attacks happening above them. For those living in Colony 9, this was a home that could never be replaced.

But now the Colony 6 was gone, it was only a matter of time before Colony 9 fell as well. Inside my heart, I wished that it wouldn't happen in the future, and yet something inside me asserted that it would happen.

"I'll tell you all about it inside. Follow me," Sharla told us, turning around and heading towards the cave.

Shaking the feeling off, the three of us looked at one another before following Sharla. Something told me inside deep within the depths of my human mind that this was only the beginning of a tragedy to come.


	5. Chapter 5: Colony 6's Remains

**Next Chapter and I'm on a roll here! Also for one note before we begin, this part doesn't go according to the game, but it's just because I did what I would have done at that time. Anyway, can't keep you here waiting so let's begin!**

Chapter 5: Colony 6's Remains

Inside the cave, we found lots of supplies, children and elders. The cave had pockets, each with enough room for refugees to live inside peacefully. It was very bare to the bone on what they had, but since the colony was attacked by the Mechon, I can see why they didn't have much. A few lanterns lit the place and even in the night, it looked like the evening. Shulk managed to find out where Sharla and Juju were, so Reyn and I came over. Sharla cleared her throat, ready to tell us the tale of what befell Colony 6.

"We had already fought off the Mechon a year ago, at the Battle of Sword Valley," Sharla began as she looked at us. "It left us a false sense of security. The Colony 6 Defense Force didn't even notice the approaching Mechon. By the time the air-raid siren sounded, a swarm of Mechon had blackened the sky. They ate people and burned our buildings. Juju and I dedicated ourselves to evacuating the children and elderly... I don't know what happened next."

I noticed that as she told the tale, there were a storm of emotions being hidden from most people, but I could tell that the emotions were present. Being in drama and doing that myself several times had its good points.

"It's just like what happened at Colony 9," Shulk muttered.

"They attacked your colony as well?!" Sharla gasped.

"Yes... It's good that you managed to evacuate so many."

"We have Otharon…the Colonel…to thank for that. Him and Gadolt."

"This Gadolt…" Reyn began before he stopped seeing the sadness in her eyes as she looked down.

"He would have been my husband by now if not for all this."

Both Shulk and Reyn looked down to the floor, and I just closed my eyes and placed both hands close to my heart.

"Cheer up, you three!" Sharla chuckled suddenly.

The three of us looked up, quite surprised at what Sharla had told us. I couldn't understand how she can still be this way after the Mechon attacked their home.

"Er…" Reyn's voice trailed off.

"We can't lose hope just yet!" Sharla continued. "I'm certain that Gadolt and the other soldiers are alive. They're still fighting. I can feel it."

Good thing you still have hope... I would have lost all joy if that were to happen to me and my family. Juju tried to say something just then, but stopped. This managed to grab our attention. We all turned to him, and he was bit shocked before continuing on with what he had to say.

"You're on your way to...Colony 6, right?" Juju asked.

"You bet!" Reyn slightly proclaimed. "We're up for some revenge. I bet we can even get your colony back!"

"And I think you're crazy on that point Reyn," I grumbled to myself.

"There you go showing off again..." Shulk trailed off at Reyn, seeing how I just sighed.

"If anyone can do it, it's you three," Juju said eagerly. "Could...um... Could you take me with you...to the colony?!"

"Juju! The people here need us!" Sharla raised her voice with a hint of authority in her voice, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But you heard! The Mechon attacked Colony 9! That means a load of them have left Colony 6 already! It has to!"

Sharla was taken a bit back by this, and I couldn't bear to watch two siblings fight. Whenever this happened with my cousins, I was dragged in the middle of it and it wasn't fun for me. Either way, we were going to get dragged into this, whether I liked it or not, so I quietly walked away, not leaving any sound as I did. It was a weird thing for me to walk around without making much of a sound as I did, but it did help me when I needed to be alone. Once outside, I went over to the buggy and leaned against the vehicle, taking a deep breath of the calming breeze. The forest made a good cover for the camp, and the night sky was pretty nice for the night. Star twinkled in the sky as I couldn't see anybody else coming from the forest back to the cave. Sure it was bit cold for my liking, but I still kept myself warm with my jacket and keeping my hands inside the pockets of my jacket.

"This world is so weird..." I whispered to myself. "And now it looks like-!"

My eyes widen as a flash of white light blinded me as I found myself back into a vision of some kind.

* * *

><p><em>Looking around, I saw Juju running towards the buggy and getting inside with anger in his eyes. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear before he drove off. Footsteps came behind and I saw Sharla, Reyn and Shulk running before stopping.<em>

* * *

><p>Everything returned to normal as I heard the grass moving nearby. Juju was coming, and inferring to my vision from earlier, he was going to run off. I didn't think he noticed that I was there until he looked up once he was close enough to the buggy. When he did see me however, I freaked him out a bit before he calmed down, seeing that it was me. Juju reminded me of a younger cousin I knew back on Earth, since he would always argue with his older sister before going off. The funny thing was I was usually the one to get him to calm down the quickest, so I usually went after him once the fight was over. Sharla also reminded me of his older sister, which made me smile in my mind. Since both Sharla and Juju reminded me of my family back home, I couldn't just let him go off on his own.<p>

"Where do you think you're going Juju?" I asked him as he got into the buggy. "You know, it's not good going alone by yourself at night. You could get killed."

"I know, but I need to go to Colony 6 right now," Juju answered back with a bit of a dark tone in his voice. "And I won't be a coward like the rest of them."

So I couldn't convince him to stay. Well, time for Plan B, regardless if Shulk and Reyn liked it or not. Though I'd also be breaking the promise I made to Dunban, but this kid was going to get himself in danger one way or another. "Sometimes," I began, "being a coward is the best option in a situation, whether you like it or not. But since I'm not going to allow you to go off by yourself, I'm coming with you."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yep, you heard me," I asserted. "I'm coming with you. Besides, even though I did promise a friend of Shulk and Reyn's that I'd watch over them, I can't allow any kid to go off alone. Plus, I think you'll need some defense as you have no weapon."

"I do have one, see?" He held up his gun in the air ad I sighed.

"Yes, but I'm still coming, and you aren't stopping me."

"...Fine, get in."

I happily pulled myself onto the buggy and got in. "Alright, drive away Juju!"

Juju nodded and started up the engine and we made our way towards Colony 6.

* * *

><p>The drive was pretty nice as we dodged many monsters on our way to Colony 6. The grassy plains were calm as with the monsters about. Juju was very skilled at driving his buggy through the plains for a kid his age; I still wasn't ready to drive a vehicle yet. Even though Shulk had visions and stuff he could use, I trusted him to know where we were heading towards and since I had fighting experience it shouldn't be any problems while we were there. The night went by, and we managed to get to a bridge as the sun was starting to climb up into the sky. It was going pretty well...until we ran straight into a barrier, sending us towards one side of the bridge, crashing into it. The impact was rough on both of us, but I managed to hold on and keep myself from getting too beaten up.<p>

"Ow!" Juju exclaimed in pain.

"Argh! Stupid barriers..." I mumbled before looking at Juju. "You alright?"

"Yeah...but I can't say the same for the buggy..."

"Ok, let's get out and see the damage."

Both of us exited the buggy and turned back to check the damage. To our dismay, the buggy was in terrible condition, so bad that it was stuck.

"Come on! Who put this barrier in the way?" Juju stared at the buggy before letting out a huge sigh. "Oh, now the front suspension's all twisted up!"

I turned back towards the other side of the bridge and looked back at Juju. The pathway looked clear and no Mechon or monsters were up ahead, so maybe we might get through this place without fighting Mechon. That would be unless we got closer to Colony 6.

"Look's like we're taking the long way... Though I do wonder how Shulk and Reyn are doing," I remarked. "Eh, they can take care of themselves. Now let's get going. I want to see what Colony 6 is now."

Juju nodded and we started to make our way to Colony 6. We didn't see any Mechon or anything else as we walked down the beaten path. There was still vegetation around, but no monsters were anywhere in sight. Because the Mechon were in that area, I deduced that these Mechon either killed or drove off the native monsters of that area just for themselves. He stayed close to me as I did with him. Mechon could pop up at any second, and we didn't want to get ambushed so easily by them. Juju lead the way to a rock path, and we both walked up it, looking for any signs of the Mechon. It didn't like any were nearby, but just then, the ground started to shake, catching both of us off-guard. Suddenly, Mechon tentacles things shot up from the ground before turning towards us.

"Wh-what is that thing?!" Juju stammered in fear.

Before either of us could reply, the two of the tentacles shoot out at us. I moved Juju out-of-the-way of one of them, but the other one grabbed me, pulling me up into the air dangling. I was defenseless now as Juju panicked, seeing it ready to strike at us. Another one grabbed him as well, and we both screamed as loud as we could. The Mechon came up from the ground, and terror gripped us both. It started to wave us around and I felt that this is how I was going to die by being devoured by a machine. Suddenly, my headache came back and it was worse; everything was getting darker as my consciousness was fading away. My eyes closed as the last thing I saw were more tentacles ready to devour us both.

* * *

><p>My killer headache woke me up, but not where I thought I'd wake up. The place where I woke up wasn't where I fell unconscious. There was no Mechon, no rocky platform and certainly no danger that I could see. I woke up by the sound of rumbling, and apparently looking down at the ground, my bracelet was reacting to something. Trying to get my headache to lower down, I gazed up to see Shulk staring right at me.<p>

"Neetz, you're awake!" Shulk exclaimed helping me stand straight. "We thought you were gone, along with Juju here."

It seemed like we were in some like of elevator lift thing going out from someplace I didn't recognize. Just how long was I out? I couldn't linger on those questions for the moment as the rumbling continued, like a huge earthquake of some kind.

"Shulk… Care to lower your voice down a bit?" I asked as I grabbed my sword–which just transformed into the weird-looking one–as the rumbling continued. "Besides, I think someone's going to be back for a fight."

"Your sword!"

"Can we focus on the huge Mechon over there?!" Sharla asked, pointing her rifle at it. It was a faced Mechon with a bronze face and a hammer, but not the Mechon Shulk and Reyn were hunting for. Oddly, its Mechon armor was corroded with green liquid and aura, and the blue electricity showed signs of malfunction.

"Not him again!" Reyn exclaimed in frustration.

"A friend of yours, Reyn?" I asked.

"No, just a faced Mechon named Xord that would not give up," Sharla replied. "He's the one who kidnapped both you and Juju."

"I see… Now I think it's time to get revenge!"

"Neetz, I want you to guard Otharon and Juju from Xord," Shulk averred, looking over at me. "We'll handle Xord."

"But I deserve to kick this Mechon's butt for what it did to Juju and me!"

"Neetz, we need you to guard them, alright?" Sharla asked, looking back at me. "Besides, I don't think you're in the best condition to fight."

"So be it..."

Both Otharon and Juju backed up as well. I got in front of them, ready to guard and attack when needed to. I didn't fight that much despite how I wanted to get revenge upon it, but then again, I still had that major headache that would not go away. Staying by Otharon and Juju, I kept sniping from far away to protect them. Xord kept swinging the hammer in long swings, trying to get us. Shulk, Reyn and Sharla activated a chain attack as I kept back. Soon enough, it looked like he was done, but he dragged himself across the platform ready to strike the three. Luckily, Sharla had her rifle ready and blasted off the arm holding the weapon. It then began to mumble to itself as I also approached it on Shulk's side.

"Got to hand to you, boy..." Xord spoke to Shulk between pant-like sounds. "You beat me without even releasing the true power of the Monado."

"True power?" I asked, looking at Xord.

"And you…Outsider… You've only scratched the surface of your power..."

"Outsider?" Shulk asked, before shaking his head and pointing the Monado at Xord. "What do you know about the Monado?"

"Sorry, boy... I can't tell you that... You'll have to find out the truth on your own. Same with you, Outsider."

"The truth?"

"When I became what I am now...that's when my eyes were opened. Was a good ride while it lasted..."

"When you became like this? What do you mean?!" I demanded him until the remains of Xord's jet engine spewed out, causing us to back away. Xord started to slowly push himself away to the edge of the elevator.

"Time's up, pipsqueaks. I'm gone!" Xord uttered.

"Xord!" Shulk yelled.

My eyes widened as Xord threw himself down the shaft. Even though Shulk was confused on the Monado, I couldn't believe that the Mechon called me an Outsider. Did the Mechon know that I wasn't from Bionis? That I wasn't a Homs, but a human? What did it mean I haven't even begun to use my full power? The thoughts didn't leave my mind as I wanted to, but then the group is going to be asking who the Outsider is...and then I will have to tell them.

"Get back!" Reyn ordered us, pulling me and Shulk away from the edge.

The shockwave from Xord's explosion brought me back to reality as the lift started to work again and not too soon, as the explosion was chasing after us. Once we got to the outside, all of us ran as fast as we could. I helped Otharon run as Reyn carried Juju over his shoulder. The explosion finally came and sent us all falling into the ground as the rain poured down on us. I really hated that when I had no umbrella or was inside to keep myself warm, but this felt...refreshing somehow. It felt like justice had been served and these were tears of joy for some odd reason. We all turned back and saw the large smoke coming out. Sharla was with Reyn as he placed Juju against a stone wall.

"We smashed that bronze idiot," Reyn looked up to Sharla. "Now the people of Colony 6 can rest in peace."

"Yeah," Sharla answered back, smiling a bit.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of what the group was talking about. My mind was wrapped about Xord calling me an Outsider. It was too soon to come to conclusions, but if they knew something about why I'm here or what's this bracelet's all about, I needed to get answered from them. The thought of them all making the connection crushed my heart because if Shulk and the others truly knew, what would happen then? I couldn't bear to tell them, or at least not until I had answers.

"Neetz... Are you ok?" Juju asked me, bringing me back to reality.

I looked down at him and saw the pain in Juju's eyes. I reflected how I failed to protect him, but it still reminded me on how that one cousin of mine would always look at me like that, never taking his eyes off of mine when I was upset. Taking a deep breath, I knelt down to his level, trying to control my emotions.

"Juju, I'm sorry for not keeping you safe," I frowned, saying that before looking up at him smiling, "but you're a brave young child, much more than what I was when I was your age. Don't ever lose that bravery, but don't be too reckless with it either, alright?"

"Yes! I won't get reckless, Neetz!"

"Neetz, are you alright?" Reyn asked as I stood up. "You really had us worried back there."

"I… I'm fine," I replied as calmly as I could. "Sorry for worrying you guys."

"Don't do that again, alright?!" Shulk asked worriedly.

"Of course, but I'm still wondering... You're after the Mechon with the Metal Face, right? I'm kind of curious as to why he didn't show up here. But then again, Xord was here as well."

"But one thing struck me as odd... He called one of us an Outsider, but...we're all either from Colony 6 or Colony 9 right?" Sharla asked, looking at all of us. "Doesn't that mean one of us is hiding something?"

"Well, if that's true, the only person that would be considered an Outsider is-!"

"Hope I'm not interrupting!" a metallic voice echoed from behind us.

My eyes widened in fear as I stepped back, seeing the one called Metal Face, as Shulk quickly nicknamed, fly up and onto the grassy road. His huge Mechon body terrified me as I couldn't pull my face away from his red eyes. His stitched-like mouth and taunting jaw reminded me of creepy robots. The long, metal blade fingers kept my mind flashing images of everybody here dying from those blades. The cannon upon its head were enormous and upon its abdomen was the engine allowing him to fly. The vision of Metal Face back in Colony 9 stopped my heart, as now I saw how Metal Face's blade claws were soaked in blood… Fiora's blood? My mind refused to believe it, but Shulk and Reyn did. And when it looked at me, there was only one thing to say, and he said it.

"Well, look who we have here... The Outsider!" Metal Face announced.


	6. Chapter 6: The Unfinished Battle

**Metal Face… That is all I'm saying…**

Chapter 6: The Unfinished Battle

As Metal Face flew above us, we all panicked seeing Mechon dropping down from the sky around us. Some were just the normal Mechon, and others were the bulky ones like Xord.

"Not just him!" Reyn exclaimed as we got our weapons out. "A whole bunch! And tons of 'em look like Xord!"

Even as the rain poured down, and the sky was darkened, Metal Face needed none of those things to frighten me. I knew he looked right at me when he said Outsider. They knew something about me, but I couldn't bring out my voice as he flew and landed down on the grassy path. When he landed, the ground shook as dust came flying up into the damp air.

"Pathetic!" Metal Face yelled in his creepy voice. "After all that talk, Xord was crushed by worthless maggots like you."

"Oh, this one can talk 'n' all!" Reyn scoffed.

"I can talk all right...and I got a good memory! 'Fiora! Get outta here! Get out!'" His evil laughter terrified me as I could imagine the pain that Fiora must have felt along with what the others had felt. Deep inside me, I felt fury and anger at how this Mechon... What's the word? That Mechon, Psychopath, Metal Face could act like that in front of Reyn and Shulk? "Her screams were music to my ears...as my claws slid right through her soft flesh...like a hot knife through butter! Ha ha ha ha!"

His movements conveyed that he loved killing the Homs; he enjoyed hearing and feeling every last ounce of their flesh being cut up by his claws! Wait a minute... How can a Mechon made up of metal feel things? Maybe I should talk to Shulk about it later, after I recover from this panic attack. Shulk was getting really angry at how Metal Face was talking about Fiora, how it was nothing to him. The anger activated the Monado as I could feel his anger reach me. A tingling sensation shot up through my right arm as my bracelet was started to react to this. My instincts had me reaching for the Junk Sword, but nothing changed the sword at all. I didn't know what was going on with my bracelet now, but this sick Mechon had to pay for all those he had killed!

"Talk all you want..." Shulk growled as he got ready to fight, "because those words...WOULD BE YOUR LAAASSST!"

I could do nothing as he ran towards Metal Face, fueled by anger. That Mechon wasn't like the others, and overhearing that the Monado didn't work on Xord until the previous fight, Shulk was going to get himself killed if the Monado couldn't harm that thing. The Monado clashed against the blades of Metal Face and the force sent Shulk back like he was nothing at all. The red marking on his body had an eerie feeling to them, like I somehow knew what it was, but I couldn't even recall seeing it before this point.

"The Monado? Heh, it's been a while," Metal Face grinned, moving his claws. "But you should know by now. The Monado can't stop me!"

Shulk was sent flying back towards us by the claws, and my fear was broken as I ran fast to catch him. Just them, my bracelet reactivated, allowing me to time-wrap once again to catch Shulk. It just gone back to before Metal Face sent Shulk back. I managed to grab him before he fell down to the floor, but the force of the blow sent both of us sliding against the earth. I was mainly taking the damage as Shulk was on top of me.

"Neetz! Shulk!" Reyn yelled running over to us as mainly I was in pain. Reyn looked back at Metal Face with anger. "I'm gonna-"

"Shulk... Are you alright?" I asked, pushing him up with Sharla help. Pain shot up through my back. "Owch!"

"Neetz! What were you thinking?" Shulk demanded.

"What? Did you really think I'd let you do that?" I chuckled a bit, before feeling more pain. "Besides, you got a score to settle with the Metal Face with two horns coming his head…like a bunny or ram."

"I am not an animal, you stupid girl! Anyway you slice it, the Monado ain't gonna work, boy!" Metal Face taunted looking at us. "Didn't work then, won't work now! And not even the Outsider can change anything now!" The claws moved as we all stared at that Mechon angrily. "Now, time to cut you down to size!"

Sharla helped me us as Reyn did with Shulk. Metal Face's claws were raised, ready to cut us down to size when a blast from some gun was shot, catching the Mechon off guard.

"What?!" Metal Face exclaimed by the blast, turning his head to the right.

All of us looked up towards where the shot was fire, but I couldn't seem to tell who it was at all. I think the others knew who it was though. My eyes widened, seeing a guy with a sword running down the slope like it was just a straight forward path. Was this guy saying 'Screw gravity, let me have my moment of being the hero?' The man sliced two Mechon, destroying them with just a swing of the sword for each. When he stopped, my eyes widened seeing who that was. Turning around, I knew exactly who had helped me once, and he was back to help us again.

"Dunban!" Shulk and I exclaimed, standing up fully.

"How did you...?!" Reyn stuttered, trying to ask him as we were all in awe. Not only Dunban ran down the slope, but he sliced two Mechon with ease!

"Sorry to have kept ya," Dunban answered back like a true man should have, since he was wearing something of gentleman's clothing to me as he had the sword over his shoulder. "Looks like we were just in time."

We didn't have any second to spare as the Mechon were ready to attack us as another man slid down the slope to join the fight with us. Shulk told me the one with the bandana was Dickson, a good friend of Dunban's. Shulk had Dunban and I team up as Dickson took Sharla and Reyn to fight the smaller Mechon.

"Shulk, what's the plan?" I asked with my blade attacking a Mechon.

"We need to take out the smaller ones before we go after Metal Face," Shulk replied, slicing another Mechon. "Can you keep up the fight until then?"

"Yeah. Let's get some payback!"

We charged at a group of Mechon, and I felt the burning passion to fight inside of me. My blade went through the Mechon armor with ease, and with the help of Shulk and Dunban, the fight was going fast for us. Out of the corner of my eyes, I caught a glimpse of Dickson looking at me, but the emotions in his eyes weren't easy to find out. I had to get back to the fight, so my mind focused back to the main point of the battle. The fight was going well, but I felt like something was wrong with Dunban, and I couldn't tell why I had that feeling. It didn't matter once we defeated the last small Mechon.

Our energies were fading fast, and I knew this fight wasn't going to go in our favor if this kept going. Both groups reunited as more Mechon were coming and surrounding us. My headache was slowly coming back and getting worse, but I had to focus on the fight regardless.

"There's no end to them," Reyn panted, backing up towards us after destroying a Mechon. "Where are they coming from?"

"I can take the smaller ones," Sharla stated, loading her rifle, "but the rest'll be like fighting Xord over and over!"

"If only the Monado would work on these things!" Shulk yelled, and I could see how frustrated he was.

Dunban was blocking an attack from another Mechon as his head whipped around hearing what Shulk said. "Focus, Shulk!" he yelled back.

"Look out!" Reyn cried out, tackling Shulk to the ground as a Mechon swung its blade at them, barely missing the boys.

"Reyn!" Sharla screamed, shooting a few bullets at the Mechon, disabling it for the time being.

Metal Face just laughed at us, and I looked over at him as I was slicing through another Mechon to help Dunban. All I saw within him was some Mechon needed to learn his place, regardless of what he might be in terms of rank. "Look at you all," Metal Face mockingly stated.

"Look at this, metal brain!" Dickson fired a huge shot at Metal, who simply blocked it with his metal hand.

"That it, grandpa?"

Dickson let out a huge sigh. "Argh, running out of ideas here."

I saw the fury in Dunban's eyes looking at Metal Face. As we both killed another Mechon, I saw him turned towards Metal Face and charged right at him.

"You may be able to block a projectile," Dunban stated, dashing pass Dickson and jumping into the air, "but let's see if you can block this!"

Metal Face's blades blocked the sword attack with ease as I felt that something might happen to him. Without any other ideas in mind, I ran towards Dunban as Metal Face chuckled at him.

"Tell me," Metal Face taunted, "how does it feel to be such a pathetic hero?" he emphasized the last two words.

"Dunban!" I cried out as I managed to catch him once Metal Face flung him away. Looking at Dunban, I noticed that his right arm seemed to be in pain for whatever reason. Then the thought came bursting into my head. Is Dunban crippled in his right arm? I glared back at Metal Face a Dunban held his right arm in pain.

"You ok, Dunban?" Shulk asked, finishing off a Mechon. Another Mechon approached him, forcing Shulk to focus his new opponent.

"Aw, does it hurt?" Metal Face taunted with a grin, looking at Dunban and me. "I bet it does." Now both Dunban and I were glaring at the twisted Mechon known as Metal Face. Now I could clearly see why both Shulk and Reyn were after this one to kill it. "It hurts...because the Monado won't work for a bunch of loser...LIKE YOU!"

I was going to ask the stupid Mechon about if he was insane to say that he was more worthy to wield the Monado than Shulk was, but when his claws raised up, I knew we had to dodge. We both went to our left, dodging the blades as the pierced the ground without any resistance.

"Just what are you?" I asked Metal Face, determined to find out.

"Save it, I ain't interested to talk to somebody like yourself," Metal Face replied. "You little maggots need to learn when you've been stepped on!" Metal Face raised his claws into the sky as the cannon overhead began charging what looked to be a cannon blast, and I knew it was going to be aimed for us.

"That light…" Dunban mumbled to himself before turning towards Shulk asserting. "Everyone! Fall back, now!"

"Won't change a thing! I'm gonna wipe you out once and for all!"

It was almost done charging and my eyes widened, seeing the cannon aiming right at us. There was no way we would survive this blast unless we could reflect it somehow, but I couldn't do anything to change this! Not even my time-wrap may not work! Just before it was released, Metal Face jumped back away from green electrical energy striking a Xord-looking Mechon.

"What the-?!" Metal Face exclaimed in shock. All of us looked up to see something flying in the air, but I couldn't tell what it was. It roared aloud as it circled back towards us. My eyes widened as I felt one word pop into mine: Telethia... I didn't know why, but I didn't have to ask as Metal Face answered it for me. "A Telethia?!"

It flew down a few feet, but not all the way down as the green lightning struck all the Mechon expect for Metal Face, who was pretty quick despite his size.

"Now's our chance!" Shulk yelled, jumping onto Metal Face and reading to strike him.

"Shulk!" I cried out, still holding Dunban.

I saw the Monado leave a deep cut into the armor. Metal Face turned around, obviously not happy. Was Shulk crazy? The twisted Mechon even said that the Monado can't kill him! Is Shulk truly that enraged by the Mechon that he doesn't consider those simply facts?!

"You'll pay for that!" Metal Face grumbled at Shulk. "How are you-?!" Metal Face then started to yell out in pain, much to my surprise. Ok, Mechon like Metal Face can feel pain! That's a new one. Shulk keep the blade going as deep as it could go until Metal Face had enough of Shulk's attack. "Enough of this!" cried Metal Face, sending Shulk away as the Telethia flew off. "You got lucky, brat! Next time, your head is mine!" The Mechon then flew off, holding the wound.

"You're not getting away!" Shulk yelled, giving chase after Metal Face.

"Get back here!" Reyn roared at the Mechon as he followed Shulk.

Both Dunban and I knew that wasn't to go well, so we had to stop them. By that time Dunban could stand firmly, we ran towards the two as the Mechon flew off.

"Shulk! Reyn!" I called out as my sword returned to normal.

"Let it go, you two!" Dunban asserted the boys. Luckily for us, the two stopped, watching the Mechon flying off into the distance. The rain still poured down over what had just occurred.

"You've got to be kidding!" Reyn turned around with anger. "He's the one who killed Fiora!"

Dickson was kneeling down using his weapon as support and Dunban looked down, a bit sadden. I knew what they felt, but I still kept what I knew of situations like these, and how I knew the best way–to me–on how to handle them.

"Are you two even thinking straight?" I asked the boys; my sword returning to normal as Dickson got up. "Your anger may be justifiable here, but can't you see what the facts are ahead? I know you want to get revenge on him for killing Fiora, and I can't blame you. Even though I barely even knew her, I can tell she didn't deserve to die... But that doesn't mean you two can just run off to get yourselves killed, trying to kill Metal Face! If you two keep being as reckless as you are right now, then we're all done for!"

I was on the verge of tears as I took a deep breath. My sword was back away from my hand as I looked both of them with the emotions I felt in my eyes, trying to convey what I meant. Dunban noticed how close I was to breaking, and he looked at both boys.

"Know your limits. We'll get another chance, but now isn't the time," Dunban asserted as I looked away, trying to hide my tears as I calmed down. I heard Shulk reply with a grunted 'Fine' as he deactivated the Monado. I didn't focus on the rest of the conversation as I knew Metal Face called me the Outsider. Well... I knew I couldn't avoid the question for long, so I had to think of when and where I could tell them all the truth. If I had to answer to that now of all times...things might get ugly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Plan of Action

Chapter 7: The Next Plan of Action

Once everything calmed down, our groups reunited to catch up as the rain kept pouring down on us. By that time, I pulled my hoodie over my head to keep any more raindrops hitting the back of my neck, and my bangs moved to cover the sides of my face.

"I thought it was you," Otharon smiled, looking at Dickson with his arms crossed. "Nice to see you, Dickson."

"It's been a while, grandpa," Dickson smirked. "One year if my memory hasn't left me... Good to see that you haven't kicked the bucket."

Otharon chuckled as he lowered his arms to his sides. "Put a sock in it."

"Wait... Dickson? Dunban?" Sharla asked, pointing at each one as she said their names. "You're the heroes who risked your lives a year ago, in the battle to defend the colonies."

Dickson walked up to her and inspected her, which unnerved Sharla. "What's a pretty young lady like you doing hanging around with this bunch of slackers? Neetz makes sense since she's looking after Shulk and Reyn, which I thank you for that."

"O-oh, it's nothing," I replied shyly. "It's not too bad..."

"Dunban, Dickson, thanks for helping out back there," Shulk smiled.

"I don't believe we did anything," Dunban replied honestly, shaking his head.

"He's right. Save your thanks to that giant bird," Dickson stated.

"What was that thing?" Shulk asked before he looked at me. "Neetz?"

"A Telethia..." I muttered to myself thinking as to why that name could have come to mind if I never saw the creature before.

"Neetz? Are you alright?"

I snapped my senses, looking at Shulk. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Shulk... Kind of got lost in thought..."

"That bird was a Telethia," Dickson replied, looking over to Shulk. "A mystical beast that protects the sleeping Bionis." Dickson put his right hand on his chin. "Though, I've never heard of one venturing down to where us Homs live. Strange..."

"A Telethia. So that's what it's called," Dunban stated.

"A mystical beast that protects the Bionis," Shulk echoed.

I had a strange feeling that this Telethia hadn't come alone, but I couldn't come to any conclusion as to why I thought this.

Dunban turned to face Shulk and asked, "So, what's your plan from here? Follow that metal-faced machine, I presume?"

"What else? He's going to pay for what he did to Fiora," Reyn replied with a challenging feeling to his voice.

Dunban put his left hand on his chin. "Well then, there's only place he'd go: Galahad Fortress in Sword Valley. A year ago, those things were building a huge fortress, right in the valley. Tactically, it's an excellent location to launch attacks from. I feel there's a strong chance they've now finished building it." He lowered his left hand. "That would explain why both colonies were attacked recently."

"Sword Valley... The very place where we made our last stand one year ago," Otharon thought back to those past memories of the war.

"So it's settled," Reyn decided. "Bash down a fortress and smash some metal brains!"

"Reyn...it won't be that easy," I said, speaking up at him. "Remember, we have nothing that can pierce or even harm Metal Face's armor yet. Unless there's some way to power up the Monado that way, you boys will be running towards your own graves."

"Neetz has a point," Shulk agreed. "And speaking of cutting Face armor, there's somewhere else I need to go first."

"But what can be more important than..." Reyn's voice trailed off when he remembered Shulk's foresight. "Wait... You saw another one," Reyn stated instead of questioning it.

Shulk nodded as Dickson and Dunban were obviously confused, and I couldn't blame them. "Saw what? What are you on about?" Dickson asked the boys.

Thus began Reyn, Shulk and I explaining to both older men about Shulk's visions. I only said what I needed to, and luckily nobody went talking about the Outsider or the men seeing my bracelet, now hidden beneath my jacket sleeve.

"These visions sound pretty handy. Well, out with it. What d'ya see?" Dickson asked, looking at Shulk.

"I was somewhere...very high up," Shulk began, trying his best to explain the vision. "I was fighting at a peak of a huge tower... Fighting Metal Face. I heard a voice...and then the Monado's power was unleashed. His armor instantly gave way. The Monado doesn't work on Metal Face at the moment, but if that vision comes true..."

"You'll be able to defeat Metal Face and any faced Mechon, correct?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"A tower, huh? Doesn't give us much to go on," Dickson thought, putting back his right hand on his chin to think.

"Can you remember anything else from your vision?" Sharla asked Shulk as he tried to recall.

"I remember...a huge horn," Shulk replied after he had a moment to think before his eyes widened. "That's it! As I fought Metal Face, I could see the Bionis' head."

Dickson thought for a few moments after what Shulk said, trying to figure out where Shulk was meant to be. "Prison Island," Dickson answered.

"Prison Island?" Sharla asked, taking the question right out of my mouth.

"I've never been, but I've heard of a black tower at the head of the Bionis. They say it was built by the ancient High Entia race."

"The High Entia are real?" Shulk asked, obviously surprised. "I thought they were a myth!"

"I wouldn't blame you, son. An ancient race living on the top of the Bionis head? It does sound crazy. But Bionis is home to all kinds of different people, not just us. That includes the High Entia."

The High Entia? An ancient race living on Bionis... Could these people have any ideas as to how I got here, what's with this bracelet, and how I could get back home? This was defiantly one thing I needed to look into.

"The High Entia, huh? I dismissed them as folklore as well," Dunban confessed.

"Never assume anything. Seeing is believing right?" Dickson stated.

"Have you ever met one?" Shulk inquired.

"Well, yeah."

"Wow! Dickson, man, you're just full of surprises!" Reyn exclaimed.

"What can I say? I'm well traveled." Dickson turned around with a small grin. "Heh, and it's all your future. Day and night, I've searched for new lands, met new cultures...and gained knowledge for own people. The life of a wandering old fool. A lonely one at that."

Dunban chuckled a bit. "Stop your whining," Dunban smiled. "You do it 'cos you enjoy it. And you make a tidy profit."

Dickson turned around and pouted. "Who asked you, Dunban?"

"Well then, Shulk, what's it to be?" Dunban asked, turning to Shulk.

"We'll head there," Shulk decided this plan.

"There are alternatives. We could abandon the colonies, find a place the Mechon will not discover and live in secret."

"...Dunban, can I just point out that these Mechon will hunt us, down regardless of what we do?" I asked looking at him. "We can't run from the Mechon."

"Yeah, we must fight on," Shulk answered back.

Dunban nodded, "I see... Then I am obliged to join you."

"You want to come with us?" Shulk gasped, so did the others.

"Scared I'll get hurt?" Dunban smirked with confidence.

"No way! We know you're stronger than anything! Right, Reyn?"

"You bet!" Reyn exclaimed happily.

"I've recovered a great deal since we last met," Dunban stated, "and that miserly old coot over there made me this." He tapped his new sword on his right side. "Sharp... Light... Perfect for cutting through steel. Show me a Mechon and I'll slice it in two. I might not be in peak condition, but I'm useful."

Yeah, because of your crippled right arm. I couldn't bring it up since Dunban was joining us, and I didn't mind it at all. Though I did wonder if anybody besides Dickson and I knew about Dunban's arm.

"I can't thank you enough," Shulk thanked with happiness in his voice.

"We're in it together now," Dunban nodded back, curving up his lips.

"You can count on us, Dunban."

"Miserly old coot?" Dickson asked with another pout, looking away from Dunban. "That sword is forged from Mechon armor. It's worth every penny."

"So you keep saying..." Dunban muttered under his breath.

"If you wanna go to the Bionis' head, you'll need a guide to get to the upper regions."

"We're at the bottom, so I guess the only way to go is up."

No ticking play coin, Dunban!

"Right," Dickson nodded, "but we'll need to go up the lower back first."

"The lower back..." Shulk put his left hand on his chin to think.

"Colony 6 is right at the top of the Bionis' leg, so we'll have to head around the waist..." Dickson turned to the location up ahead, "through a place called Satorl Marsh. Follow me."

With Dickson leading the way, most of the group followed him, but in the back with me was Dunban of all people. Juju was with Sharla for the hike there, so I was stuck with the older man for now. Since Dunban was going to be talking to me on the way there, I did so just to pass the time till our next destination.


	8. Chapter 8: Satorl, The Shimmering Marsh

Chapter 8: Satorl, The Shimmering Marsh

Satorl Marsh... How these places keep looking better and better the longer I travel with everybody. The marsh was unlike anything I've seen before. I lowered my hoodie and pushed the bangs out of my face to get a clear look at this place. The misty fog blocked the view in front of us, but I could see the treetops as light blue lights shone down. The glowing orbs went up towards the sky in a calming manner as all natural life was colored in different shades of white to fit the surroundings. My breath was taken away by this one simple view. If the Bionis had any other places like this, I knew that I wasn't going to feel so down around this place.

"I've never seen anywhere like this!" Shulk awed.

"Y'see? This is why I've been saying you need to get out of the lab every now and then," Dickson told Shulk before turning back to face the rest of us. "We're aiming to get inside the Bionis. We can get to the upper regions from there."

"Wow... I never thought about going inside the Bionis," Sharla commented.

"The closer we get to the top, the more monster trouble we're gonna run into. The only things that venture this far in are the Nopon Merchants...and curious types like me."

"You really know all the fun spot, eh, Dickson?" Dunban asked, smirking.

"Heh heh heh." Dickson chuckled. "You wanna get to the top? Then this...is the only way."

"We'll push on, no matter what," Shulk stated firmly with his back to us.

"That's the spirit, Shulk," Dickson smiled proudly.

With that in our minds, we headed deeper into the marsh.

After everybody in the party got a bit more fighting experience from killing Acid Upas, we continued our way and made it to Lacus Swamp, which Dickson named. Now with Juju and Dunban by my side, we were all talking about random things as Dickson and Shulk were leading the way. Just as we got closer to the lake, everybody stopped.

"Everyone, look!" Sharla pointed out. All of our attention was turned towards what looked to be tiny, adorable creatures with another four-legged one stopped in a clear. The tiny round ones were so cute, but I recalled, back in the Refugee Camp and Colony 9, the cute creatures were called Nopons. "It's a group of Nopon."

"Ahh... Some Nopon Merchants," Dickson folded his arms.

"What d'ya think they're up to?" Reyn asked.

"They must be here for a reason," Sharla assumed, placing her hands on her hips. "Let's go and ask them."

"Good idea," Shulk answered with a nod.

We all went over the bridge to the Nopon Merchants as Shulk, Reyn and Dunban went to complete those quests. During that time, Sharla and I sat with the Nopon after buying more equipments for the others. The Nopon were very friendly, and I couldn't be any happier with their speech pattern as it was so adorable. They were just some of the best things to come out from being stuck here, and I didn't mind that. As morning was coming, we all had a nice breakfast–or rather dinner for us–when the boys finally got back. Getting settled with the new equipments, we thanked the Nopon Merchants and continued our travel.

After what seemed to be about half an hour, we all saw a very strange lamp towering over us. It was glowing from a white ball of light, but I noticed how none of the light really blurred out the sphere. How odd...

"This lamp... It has a very strange glow," Shulk pointed out, looking up.

"It's called the Glowing Obelisk. It's a remnant of the High Entia," Dickson stated. "They've hidden themselves away in the upper reaches now, but at one time, they controlled this whole area."

"Good for them," Reyn said as Dickson turned to the group.

"It's the perfect place to get some shut eye. The lamp'll keep the monsters away. We'll be safe if we rest here."

"Finally!" I exclaimed after a let out a huge yawn. "Time for some sleep!"

Both Shulk and Reyn chuckled a bit, but before long I fell asleep around the lamp near Shulk.

_I found myself back into the dream-state as I found a copy of me looking down at a strange Nopon._

_"Locomoco...? What are you doing here?" I had asked the Nopon._

_"Me wanna help Neetz!" he replied, smiling. "Me have lost memories, and you might be key. Me wanna join with Riki!"_

_"Um... Shulk, is it alright if Lokomoco joins us?" I asked, turning to Shulk, who had just popped into the dream just then._

_The scene faded away as I heard a cry, almost like a roar._

_"Lokomoco!"_

I couldn't recall anything after that part of my dream, but it felt different. Somehow, all of us slept in for a whole day, but we were so refreshed and renewed in spirit that we didn't care. The only one not awake was Shulk, and as much as I wanted to, Dickson wouldn't allow me to wake him up. Pouting, I had to wait like the rest of us for Shulk. I simply looked around, trying to keep myself occupied before I do something stupid like scare Shulk awake. To my relief, Shulk woke up a few minutes later and walked over to us as he yawned.

"Finally decided to join us, Shulk?" Dickson turned to face Shulk.

"Sorry, guys. Didn't sleep a wink," Shulk confessed.

"Right then. Time to move on," Dunban stated, looking at Dickson. "How far now?"

"We'll be there soon enough," Dickson replied. "The High Entia ruins are just ahead."

We all looked to where Dickson was looking at. A path was leading up to where our destination would be.

We got to the outside of the ruins without any fog to cover the area; the ruins were still as beautiful and colored like Satorl Marsh. It was amazing to see it in person, and I believed some of us were in awe as well.

"The upper regions are through that entrance," Dickson stated, looking forward and up the ruins. "You gotta go through Makna Forest first. Prison Island is at the Bionis' head, just above Makna Forest."

"It pains me to say it, but this is the point where I turn back," Otharon confessed, looking at us. "I must see to the survivors and I'm also very concerned about Colony 9."

"I understand. Thank you for everything," Shulk replied as Otharon looked down; his face showed to be guilty.

"I might have said a few things I shouldn't have back at the mine. Forgive me."

"No, it's OK."

Otharon stared back at Shulk's face. "I owe you my life, young man. I'll never forget it, Heir to the Monado." Otharon looked at Sharla. "Medic, will you stay with them?"

"I... I want to help Shulk," Sharla answered back. "The Mechon must pay for what they did. And I'm sure Gadolt is still alive somewhere. If he is, I have to find him."

"Find him for me too. Good luck."

"Sharla...I want to go with Otharon," Juju talked to his sister.

"Are you sure?" Sharla asked a bit surprisingly.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything cooler than Shulk smashing Mechon with the Monado! But...I'm just slowing you down."

"Well, I clearly understand what you mean Juju," I smiled, looking at him. "If that's what you think is the best thing you can do right now, then do it."

"Thanks, Neetz."

"Shulk, Reyn, Neetz... Keep Sharla safe for me," Otharon told us.

"Don't worry, we will," I smiled happily.

Shulk then walked over to Dickson. "Dickson, are you leaving too?" Shulk asked.

"The Mechon may be gone from Colony 6 now, but that doesn't mean we've seen the last of 'em," Dickson responded. "When they launch another attack, and they will, Colony 9's gonna need my help."

"Yeah... I guess you're really needed at the colony."

"This ain't the last you'll see of me. You should be alright for now. Look after the Monado."

"You can bet on it! We won't let the colony down."

Dickson smiled. "You'll make us proud, Shulk." Dickson then walked towards where we came from, but then stopped to look at Reyn. "You, on the other hand, need to buck up your ideas! How else are you gonna protect Shulk?"

"Don't worry about that, Dickson," I chimed in. "That's why I'm with them to make sure they're not going to get each other killed."

"Says the one who left with Juju without telling us," Reyn mumbled.

"Well, excuse me, but I couldn't let him go off alone."

"Well then, good luck. See ya," Dickson bid his farewells.

After that, we watched as Dickson, Otharon and Juju left our group, heading back to the colonies. As for the rest of us, we had a long journey ahead of us.


	9. Chapter 8: The High Entia Ruins

Chapter 9: The High Entia Ruins

Of course as I expected, there was a quest that we needed to complete in order to move forward. It was a pain to get them, but luckily Sharla found one of the things we needed. To made matters easier, we all decided to split up to go after the rest. Even though there were five of us, it was decided that Shulk, Sharla and I would go after one as Reyn and Dunban went after the other two. I didn't understand why, but I didn't argue my point out. While we were going after one, I was talking to Shulk for most of the time, since Sharla still didn't like me, and I couldn't blame her. Though the conversation wasn't about much at all, the nagging feeling of the Mechon called me "Outsider" wasn't settling nicely in my mind, and I think Shulk can even see it.

"Neetz, are you alright?" Shulk asked concern. "You're not looking too good."

"So Shulk, I was wondering about something that's been in my mind for quite some time," I replied. "It's...about what the Mechon said about the 'Outsider.' You wouldn't happen to know what they meant, right?"

"Actually...that's the first time I've heard of it to be honest." Shulk rubbed the back of his head. "Of everything I know, I've never come across that term being used, like your bracelet for example."

"Right... But if only we had a book or something that could explain what an Outsider is, or this bracelet for that matter."

"What are you two talking about?" Sharla turned around to look at us, so we stopped away from some enemies.

"Just about what an Outsider is, that's all," Shulk replied. "Not to mention Neetz's bracelet."

"An Outsider, you say? Well... I have heard something like from some Nopon Merchants some time ago."

"Really?! C-could you tell us what they said?" I asked, wanting to know more about it.

"Well, they didn't know much, but they did know that they weren't from the Bionis in any shape or form. They just appeared out of thin air, not having any real reason to even be here. As an Outsider, they could change their appearance and blend into anywhere they went. I've also heard they have unparalleled knowledge about this place."

"Is that so?" I folded my arms to think. Knowledge about this place? Could this mean that this might be some type of media back on Earth? Then if so...this can't be good.

"But I'm not sure if that's true or not," Sharla sighed. "But let's get going and get the last thing for the ceremony."

"Right!"

After collecting all of the items that we needed, we all regrouped and went back to complete the ceremony. The ceremony preparations didn't take us very long, and we all decided to get going. Shulk had the Adulthood Emblem and I took note on how the floor of this place looked. From the one pocket hole in the center of the circle, it had unique black carving of a symbol stretching out, making two circles and a square. Mini circles were there as well. As soon as Shulk placed the Emblem into its socket, we all were surprised at how the black line startled to glow as energy began to course through the symbol. The inner mini circle shoot out black gas as the outer one shoot a white gas some kind. These gases flew above us as the Emblem had a small pillar of blue light shooting straight out into the sky, and as soon as it started, it was gone. I think I was only one confused as this was making no sense.

"Um... Isn't there like some of kind test to get into Adulthood?" I asked, looking into the sky. "Because I don't see how gathering a few items is a so-called test."

"Don't push your luck," Dunban answered back.

Just then from the sky came some kind of multicolor–yet beautiful–bird creature thing. We all got our weapons out to fight whatever the creature was. Deducing that this was our test, it was powerful in its own right, even for a group of five. It knew how to fight a large group though, going after Sharla and me whenever it could. We had to watch our backs as the boys were fighting the creature. The fight was going pretty well despite what we were doing, so as long as we kept our ground, it was going to be fine. Shulk finished off the creature using a Back Slash as it fell to the ground defeated. Some of us got injured, but the wounds weren't too bad. Looking towards the gates, I saw the steps coming from the ground like the ground wasn't even there and forming solid stairs... I think I'm never getting used to this world.

After getting ready and finding out that the floor raised up and nothing else–which was still petty cool, we walked up the stairs to make our way towards the Bionis' Head. Once atop the stairs, we all say a glowing, green lift of some kind waiting there for us. Something wasn't right with it, so all walked over and Reyn investigated it.

"Huh? The lift don't work!" Reyn confirmed as he turned back to us. Shulk walked in to examine the lift.

"Looks like it's been broken for a while," Shulk noted. "We'll have to find another way up."

"Really…? After fighting the creature back there, this is what we get?" I asked, letting out a whine. "Does that mean we're climbing up the whole way?"

"We might have to," Dunban replied, looking up.

"Come on, you can't be serious," Reyn folded his arms. "Why'd someone build a lift that don't work?"

"No complaining," Shulk asserted. "Let's start looking for a place where we can climb up."

"Fine..." I trailed off, giving up.

Looking up as I hung out in the back, I thought of any way for me to get up there besides climbing that whole entire wall way up. I didn't notice that my bracelet was glowing until I was last on climbing up the vines. It was glowing gold again, and the next thing, I knew I was standing atop the ruins from the highest point! Ok... What in the name of Bionis just happened? Looking back, I stood while everybody there acting as if nothing happened as the others were looking at the view. My fear of heights kept me from going close to the edge, but did my Time Warp just send me into the future? As much as I'd like to go find out myself, it wasn't glowing anymore, and bringing the attention of me somehow here wouldn't do me much good. Even though last time, there were two of me, but in the future, I somehow entered this place? I didn't say anything more as we headed deeper inside the Bionis. To my surprise, we didn't get in as Shulk stopped in the front of the entrance.

"Reyn..." Shulk's voice trailed off.

"Ready to go, Shulk?" Reyn turned to face him.

"Yeah, but just hold on a minute."

To my surprise, Shulk went up to Dunban, who I was by since Sharla had her suspicions about me still.

"What is it, Shulk?" Dunban asked.

"It's about the Monado," Shulk answered back. "I'd like to ask your permission to use it a little longer."

"And why's that Shulk?" I asked. "Did Dunban originally use it?"

"Yes, The Monado was originally Dunban's sword." Shulk then faced Dunban again. "But… I need it to achieve my goal...so..."

Dunban chuckled a bit, "Don't sweat it. You are far more skillful at wielding that thing than I ever was. Keep it. It's yours. Besides, I have a new sword. That old coot had the decency to forge this for me." He motioned to his katana. "I owe to him to make the most of it."

"Dunban..." Shulk trailed off.

'Shulk, I think by now seeing how long we've traveled together that you're worthy of wielding the Monado," I said, smiling at him. "I think by now the Monado has accepted you, and you should accept it as well. And don't take my word for it or Dunban's. You just need to believe in yourself Shulk."

"Believe in myself?" Shulk looked confused as he looked down towards the floor.

"Never lying down, never giving up," Dunban added. "That's our pride and strength as Homs. And we have to make sure those metal monsters know it."

Shulk looked back up with a confident smile. "You're right!" Shulk said happily.

"Alright! Now let's get going!" I raised my fists into the air. "This Prison Island isn't getting any closer now, is it? If Shulk is to go there, then we shall!"

Everybody nodded, and with renewed spirits, we entered inside.

**Note:**

**As for Neetz "'sudden jump into the future," she actually didn't jump into the future; rather, her mind blocked out the climb for her as there were lots of arguing which she wouldn't be able to handle. Her bracelet reacted to it to save her from hearing all of that. In short, it just blanked out her mind until the group reached the top.**

**Also, as the story goes on, more of the "Outsider" information shall be reveal. But before you ask, I'll say it now: nobody brought them to this world on purpose. They just appear out of nowhere and nobody knows why. Though as a bit of "joke," I'd like to make this connection: The Bionis is considered a host as the Outsider is a parasite. That's all I'll say for now, and I wouldn't mind you all reviewing! It really helps me a lot! Anyway, I'll see you all later now that I'm back.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Vision of the Face

Chapter 10: A Vision of the Face

I didn't expect this place to be creepy, but then again, these are ruins of some sort, so I guess it needs to be creepy. The first real room we entered had grey grass–or it looked that way–but not only that, we also had green pods lighting up the area and other pods about, giving off the creepy feeling this place needed.

"What is this place?" Shulk asked, looking around.

"It's giving me the creeps," Reyn said, getting into position for anything to jump out and attack us.

"Um, no kidding, Reyn," I replied, looking at the glowing pods.

The pods around reminded me of the alien eggs ready to hatch.

"Hmm... At a guess, I'd say we're inside the Bionis," Dunban thought aloud for us all to hear.

Just then Shulk let out what seemed to be a gasp or just a large breath, though it probably was a gasp.

"What is it, Shulk?" I asked, being a bit concern.

"Oh... Nothing," Shulk replied, obviously hiding something.

"Shulk... It's not nice to be lying, even to your close friends! Come on, you can tell us."

"...It's just that," Shulk let out a sigh while looking at the ground. "It feels like the Bionis isn't really dead."

It isn't dead? Well, I think I got that from all the life that's on this titan, but then again, I could just be thinking that a titan's like planet Earth instead of its own being. If Shulk's right about this...does that mean it'll start moving? We were all were confused by this statement from Shulk, and I could see why.

"Wait a minute, Shulk," Reyn looked over at Shulk, who still wasn't looking up at us. "If the Bionis starts moving around, things won't look good for us! Let's just keep moving."

"Right," Shulk replied, looking forward.

Not wanting to stand here any longer, we all went deeper inside the Bionis. It was pretty creepy to see this place–according to Shulk–was the Third Lung. Things weren't looking good, and I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. As we climbed higher, we found a pool full of yellow-liquid with a Nopon traveler by it... Please don't tell me what I think it is because if it is what I'm thinking, I think I'm going to be sick, and the fact we're in the hip doesn't help at all! Since we had no other idea on what to do, Shulk went over to ask the Nopon on how we got up higher. That meant we had to go into the liquid and ride it up to the top! Just my luck! As everybody else got into the liquid, I was a bit hesitant to go inside it if it was what I thought it was.

"Is something wrong, Neetz?" Dunban asked once everybody else was inside swimming.

"Am I the only one thinks we shouldn't go inside here?" I asked, looking at them. "It just doesn't look safe-!"

I was cut off screaming as Reyn pulled me into the liquid. It tasted disgusting, and once I reached the surface, I noticed how Reyn was laughing at me, so I spat the liquid into his mouth while I pulled my bangs out of my face. Everybody laughed at this, but since I was finally inside, we started swimming towards the geyser. The geyser wasn't on as we swam on top of it. As soon as the geyser spat us up, I let out a scream as we were shot up. Of course, we all landed safely onto the landing spot, with me landing on top of Reyn for a softer landing. He got mad at me, yes, though I got payback anyway. We all checked ourselves for damage before continuing onto towards our exit. Just as we got towards what looked to be our exit, my headache returned sharply, stopping me in my tracks. Everybody else had stopped but before they could turn around, everything around me faded off.

_I found myself in some sort of area, almost like a cut scene in a game. It showed Metal Face flying off towards what looked to be a base. Then it changed to some sort of chamber...creating a silver Faced Mechon?! I couldn't believe my eyes as I heard voices talking, like in a cut scene! It looked to be a newer one, and the one making it was shrouded by darkness so I couldn't see her identity, but her voice, I could hear crystal clear. The silver Mechon was being assembled, and I had no idea if this was in the past, present, or future._

_"Face Nemesis..." the woman's voice said in awe. "Your frame is complete. All that remains is the soul transfer."_

_Soul transfer? What is going on here? Ok, I saw a female body being placed into the Mechon that I'm certain of covered in armor of some kind, but what is a Homs doing inside one of the Mechon?! This makes no sense! Next, I saw Metal Face flying again, but looking more closely at the injury Shulk managed to do with the Monado._

_"That damage..." the female voice thought aloud. "Does a weapon exists that can melt Face armor? How...?"_

_"Lady Vanea," another younger female voice called out. "Master Egil wishes to see you."_

_"Understood. Tell him I will see him when this Face is complete."_

_"Acknowledged."_

_Looking back at the Mechon, I couldn't step forward as a red glow emitted from it, almost like the energy was the red glow._

_"I have fulfilled my duty," Vanea announced in her monotone voice. "You and only you can bring about a new age on Mechonis,.. No, the entire world."_

_My eyes widened hearing what she said, turning around as the light went down. I saw the figure... A human-no Hom-like shadow. Now, I couldn't believe this. The Faced Mechon... Were they all like this one? A new age of Mechonis? Who exactly are Lady Vanea and Master Egil? But more importantly...why would they even be doing this?!_

_"My Mistress, Lady Meyneth," Vanea addressed Face Nemesis._

_The last thing I saw was the Mechon...offline for the time being as everything around me returned back to normal._

Opening my eyes, I found myself outside the area, seeing the beauty of this new area. That didn't occupy my mind, but rather that vision I just had, or rather a cut scene. This Lady Vanea...had placed a Homs body into a silver Mechon. Ok, things are starting to get creepy around here and I don't like creepy. It was daylight, and everybody seemed to not have noticed that I had the vision. I was pondering if I should tell them this, but then again, I don't think I should as of yet...until I had more proof. Deciding on keeping this to myself until I had more proof, I followed the others as we went down the winding path. We ran down the path, wasting no time until we had a good view on just where we ended up. It was like a toned-down jungle with two spiraling stones in the middle as we heard creatures–or rather monsters–crying out everywhere. It didn't take me very long to feel the sudden change of heat, causing most of us to start sweating.

"Whew... Who turned up the heat?" Reyn panted.

"I've never seen such a dense forest," Sharla confessed, wiping off some sweat from her forehead.

"Me neither. How much further?!"

"This must be the back of the Bionis," Dunban thought aloud before looking out into the distance. "If Shulk's vision is right, we've still got a long way to go."

Wait, if we're on the back of the Bionis...then how are we even-? Neetz, remember this isn't Earth and you have cute, adorable creatures called Nopon that aren't pets. Just go with it, and you'll be fine.

"You mean go on in this heat?" Reyn exasperated. "I'm sweatier than a Brog's armpit!"

"We'll have to search for the best route," Sharla panted out to reply. "Sadly, until we find a way, we'll have to put up with Reyn's stench."

"And I think I'd rather not smell him for the rest of the way up," I walked over towards them, away from Reyn. "I'll have a hard time keeping my nerves if I have to smell this all the time. But if it's until then, I shall try to ignore it as best I can."

"Sharla! Neetz!" Reyn gawked at us, then pouted.

"What? It's true," Sharla and I replied to Reyn at the same time.

I giggled at Reyn as Sharla gazed down from our point, trying to see if we could go anywhere from this point.

"Look over there!" Sharla pointed over towards what she saw. "A rope bridge! It looks Hom-made!"

"Not Homs, Nopon," Dunban corrected Sharla. "Though a lot of them have settled in our colonies, the Nopon are originally native to Makna Forest."

"Do you think they'd know the way to the Bionis' head?" Reyn asked Dunban.

"I can't say. But walking around it circles isn't going to achieve anything. Our best bet is to look for their village."

Though unless you're grinding up levels in games, then that's ok. Being lost, however, is another story. Makna Forest was huge, and seeing the rope bridge didn't help my fear of heights at all, but if I just ran to the other side, then I'd be fine. Going down towards the rope bridge, we found two Nopon. As one had quests for us, the other one was a merchant selling new attire suited for this heat. Other than that, we bought more comfortable clothing for everybody as I was looking around to see the amazing waterfalls by the bridge. I went over there by myself just to see it in peace without having to bother the others. These falls reminded me of the Niagara Falls back on Earth, and I still couldn't believe this existed on a huge stone titan. If I was to ever get home, would I miss this place? I've gotten use to this place for the most part, but the strange feeling in the air was different. Sharla also used what was called Ether to heal us during battle, and I knew nothing like that was on Earth. Since it came from the Bionis, I couldn't help wonder if it was the Bionis' life source helping out the life living on it. It was pretty stupid, but I didn't care really.

My mind went back to the Faced Mechon and how it seemed like there was more than meets the eye on them. The Homs inside it... Vanea talking... All of that wanted me to go on just to get answers. They had no connection to how I got here from what I could tell, but I was still wondering if I could ever go back home or rather...confessing that I wasn't from the Bionis at all...but an-

"Neetz, is something bothering you?" Dunban asked, walking over to me.

"Huh? Oh Dunban... It's nothing at all..." my voice trailed off as both of my hands went behind my back. "Is everybody else ready to go or are we still waiting?"

"Well, Shulk was wondering if you were alright. He's been noticed that you're...thinking a bit too much lately."

"And why hasn't he told me himself then?"

"He doesn't feel comfortable asking you himself."

"Really? After all we've been through?" I chuckled before letting out a breath. "I think I'll never understand those boys..."

"And it looks like Reyn will never get used to you."

"Hey, I was being honest earlier about Reyn's stench; Sharla agreed about it as well."

"I know that, but I do have a question of my own I'd like to ask you."

"Sure... Go ahead."

"What's up with your reaction to Ether? No Homs has the reactions you have."

"...Reactions? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't think you can avoid this question, young lady." Dunban put his left hand on his hip. "I've seen that whenever Sharla heals you, your wounds don't heal over as with the rest of us. It just seals up the wound, and you still experienced pain."

That never came to mind with me, but I think I was too busy in my thoughts and everything else that I was even oblivious to that simply fact. Thinking back, I do recall that whenever Ether was used onto me, my body was still in a numbing pain like my headache. I guess I never thought of it that much, but Homs don't usually have these reactions- Oh crud!

"I... Um..." I uttered, trying to think of the words to say to Dunban. And of course Dunban has to ask me about this! Well at least it's not Shulk or Sharla or I'd be screwed. "You've noticed that...haven't you?" I finally managed to ask, looking away from him towards the waterfalls.

"I don't think anybody's taken that into thought as of yet, but you aren't a Homs, are you?"

"...Alright, you got me, Dunban..." my voice trailed off as I took a deep breath. "But just before I tell you why, I need you to promise me something: whatever happens from here on out, I want you not to tell anybody else about it. I need to prepare myself for that moment."

Dunban nodded. "If you insist, then I won't tell anybody else about it. I am a man of my word."

"...As much as it may sound weird to you...I-I'm not from here at all. I'm from another world entirely," I turned to look at him, to make sure he knew I wasn't lying as I broke down my barriers confessing. "I'm the one the Mechon called 'The Outsider.' I-I didn't think much of it until I made the connection that I came from a planet called Earth and not the stone titan: Bionis. Truthfully...I'm not quite sure how I even arrived here myself. But I somehow ended up by the outskirts of Colony 9, and grabbing the bracelet around my wrist, I found Shulk and the others. That's how the journey began. At first, I thought that by just traveling with the boys, I could return home and everything would be back to normal, but now I see this isn't the case. If I had the chance, I'd go home as soon as I can, but now things seem that I might be stuck here forever. If that's truly the case, then I must continue on in this world and figure out what I'm going to do from here on out. Until I can either find a way home or figure out what I'm going to do with my life if I'm trapped here forever, I will travel with Shulk and the others until the end of the Mechon attacks."

I knew it was a lot to take in, so I turned around holding my hands to my chest.

"Even if you don't believe me," I continued, "I hope you now understand why I react the way I do to Ether..."

"So that's the reason why..." Dunban said simply, putting his left hand on his chin. "Now that explains a lot."

My eyes widened hearing his voice. His tone never changed, and I did not hear anything from anger to shock in his voice.

"Wait... You're not mad?" I asked surprisingly, looking into his eyes. "B-but I thought-!"

Dunban chuckled with a warm smile. "Hey, it doesn't change who are you to the others. I can understand that it's a lot to take in, but you should tell the other soon enough. If you don't tell them soon, you might find yourself in a position that you're not going to be comfortable in. Consider that as we continue in this journey."

"Yeah..." I nodded back. "You're right. I'll tell them soon enough."

We all heard the others coming, and looking towards the Makna Forest, we all had our next point of interest.


End file.
